Index
A ABACUS, 3 arithmetic, 37 ABBEY, 3 cathedrals, 142 monastery, 452 Westminster Abbey, 748 ABRAHAM,3 ABYSSINIA (Ethiopia), 4 Africa, 10 ACHILLES, 4 Hector, 326 Homer, 339 Troy, 712 ACROPOLIS, 5 Athens, 48 Greece, 307 Pericles, 522 ADDER viper, 731 ADMIRAL,6 Blake, Robert, 95 Drake, Francis, 222 Nelson, Horatio, 472 ADRIATIC SEA, 6 Albania, 17 Venice, 727 Yugoslavia, 764 AEGEAN SEA, 6 Asia Minor, 46 AEROPLANE, 7-9 airport, 16 gliders, 299 helicopter, 328 jet engines, 370 parachute, 508 radar, 567 Royal Air Force, 597 AFRICA, 10-13, maps of, 12, 13 Abyssinia (Ethiopia), apes, 28 Carthage, 138 Congo, 176 desert, 210 Egypt, 237 elephants, 239 Ghana, 294 giraffe, 296 gold,301 hippopotamus, 336 hyena, 347 jungle, 373 lion, 406 Livingstone, David, 408 monkeys, 454 mosquito, 459 negroes, 471 Nigeria, 480 Nile, river, 481 ostrich, 499 pygmies, 562 Rhodes, Cecil, 581 tropics, 710 Victoria Falls and Lake Victoria, 730 zebra, 765 Zulu, 768 AGINCOURT, Battle of,14 Henry V, 331 AGRICOLA, 14 Roman Britain, 590 AGRICULTURE, 14- 15 cereals, 148 farming, 255 industry, 353 plough,541 AIR,15 barometer, 71 carbon, 136 gas, 286 lungs, 417 nitrogen, 482 oxygen, 502 respiration, 579 AIRPORT,16 aeroplane, 7 AIRSHIP balloons, 65 zeppelin, 765 ALBANIA,17 Balkans, 61 ALEXANDER the GREAT,17 Aristotle, 37 Persia, 523 ALFRED the GREAT,17-18 Saxons, 609 ALLIGATORS, 18 crocodile, 190 . reptiles, 578 ALLOYS, 18 brass, 105 bronze, 113 chromium, 159 copper, 181 lead, 390 metals,441 nickel,479 stee1,664 zinc, 766 ALPHABET,19 braille, 104 cuneiform, 195 hieroglyphs, 335 writing, 761 ALPS, 19 Europe, 246 mountains, 463 ALUMINIUM, 20 metals, 441 ore, 498 770 AMAZON, River, 20 rubber, 598 South America, 647 AMBER,20 resin,579 AMERICAS, The, 21 North America, 483 Panama Canal, 506 South America, 647 AMMONITE, 22 fossils, 277 AMOEBA cells, 146 AMPHIBIANS, 22 frogs, 281 gills, 295 newts, 477 respiration, 579 toads, 701 vertebrates, 728 AMUNDSEN, Roald, 22-23 explorers, 250 North Pole, 486 South Pole, 649 ANAESTHETIC, 23 Davy, Humphry, 204 drugs, 225 ANDERSEN" Hans, 23 ANDES Peru, 523 South America, 647 ANGLO-SAXONS, 24- 25 Beowulf,84 British Isles, 109 England, 243 Saxons, 609 ANIMALS, 26 amphibians, 22 biology, 90 birds, 90 carbon, 136 cells, 146 crustaceans, 193 evolution, 249 fish, 267 fossils, 277 hibernation, 334 insects, 356 larva, 387 mammals, 425 man, 426 parasite, 509 prehistoric animals, 551 reptiles, 578 respiration, 579 scorpion, 612 sea animals, 615 spiders, 655 sponges, 657 vertebrates, 728 worms, 760 zoo, 766 zoology, 767 ANT ARCTIC, see ARCTIC and ANT- ARCTIC ANTENNAE, 27 beetles, 82 insects, 356 moths,460 ANTICYCLONES, see CYCLONES and ANTICYCLONES ANTISEPTICS, 27 drugs, 225 Lister, Joseph, 407 ANTS, 27 insects, 356 termites, 691 APES, 28 gorilla, 303 mammals, 425 monkeys, 454 APOLLO, 28 Orpheus, 499 APOSTLES, 28-29 Christianity, 157 Jesus, 368 Judas, 372 Matthew, smnt,436 Paul, saint, 513 Peter, saint, 524 APPALACHIANS North America, 483 APPLES, 29 fruit, 282 mistletoe, 450 pear, 514 APRICOTS, 29 fruit, 282 plum, 543 AQUARIUM, 30 frogs, 281 newts, 477 snmls and slugs, 640 stickleback, 666 water plants, 740 AQUEDUCT,31 ARABIA,31-32 Arabs, 32 camels, 127 dates, 203 Mecca, 437 oasis,490 palms, 505 ARABS, 32-33 Arabia, 31 Egypt, 237 Mohammed, 451 numbers, 488 Sahara, 603 ARCH,34 bridges, 108 ARCHAEOLOGY, 35 history, 337 Mycenae, 467 ARCHBISHOP, 35 coronation, 182 More, Thomas, 456 ARCHITECTURE,34 building, 116 castles, 139 cathedrals, 142 houses, 343 temple, 690 ARCTIC and ANT- ARCTIC, 36 Amundsen, Roald, 22 bears, 79 Canada, 129 Eskimos, 244 explorers, 250 Greenland, 308 North Pole, 486 Peary, Robert, 515 penguins, 519 Scott, Robert, 613 seasons, 616 Shackleton, Ernest, 623 snow, 642 South Pole, 649 ARISTOTLE, 37 Alexander the Great, 17 philosopher, 527 Plato, 540 zoology, 767 ARITHMETIC, 37 abacus, 3 numbers, 488 ARK,38 Noah, 482 ARMADA, SPANISH, 38-39 Drake, Francis, 222 Elizabeth 1,240 ARMOUR, 40 tanks, 680 ARMY, 41 ARGENTINA South America, 647 ARTERIES and VEINS, 41 blood,98 heart, 324 lungs, 417 ARTHUR, King, 42-43 Round Table, 596 troubadour, 711 ASBESTOS, 43 ASIA, ~5, maps o~ 4.5 Arabia, 31 Black Sea, 95 Buddha, 115 Burma, 119 Ceylon, 149 China, 156 elephants, 239 Ganges, river, 286 Himalayas, 336 Hong Kong, 340 India, 351 Iran, 357 Iraq, 357 Japan, 366 jungle, 373 Korea, 382 Malaysia, 424 Mongols, 454 Pakistan, 504 Peking, 517 Persia, 523 pygmies, 562 Russia, 599 Siam (Thmland), 630 Siberia, 631 tea, 685 teak,686 Tibet, 697 tiger, 698 Turkey, 714 U.S.S.R., 723 ASIA MINOR, 46 Paul, saint, 513 Troy, 712 Turkey, 714 ASTROLOGY, 46 astronomy, 47 ASTRONOMY, 47 astrology, 46 Bacon, Roger, 58 comet, 174 Copernicus, 180 eclipse, 232 Galileo, 285 moon, 455 nebula, 470 northern lights, 486 observatory, 491 planets, 537 solar system, 644 stars, 662 sun, 674 ASWANDAM Egypt, 237 Nile, river, 481 ATHENS, 48-49 acropolis, 5 Aristotle, 37 Greece, 307 . marathon, 430 Olympic Games,495 Pericles, 522 Plato, 540 Socrates, 643 Sparta, 652 temple, 690 ATLANTIC OCEAN, 49-50 Amazon, river, 20 eels,236 Gulf Stream, 311 liner, 405 Mediterranean Sea, 438 North Sea, 487 Panama Canal. 506 ships, 628 ATOLL lagoon, 384 ATOMS, 50-51 chemistry, 154 cosmic rays, 148 electricity, 238 explosions, 250 hydrogen, 346 lightning, 402 molecule, 451 uranium, 721 water, 739 AUSTRALIA, 51-53, map of, 52 Cook, James, 178 Dominion, 219 kangaroo, 375 koala bear, 381 prison, 555 Tasmania, 683 AUSTRIA, 54 Alps, 19 avalanche, 54 Danube, river, 202 Europe, 246 Hungary, 346 Serbia, 620 Vienna, 730 AVALANCHE,54 AVEBURY,55 barrows, 72 Bronze Age, 113 roads, 585 Stonehenge, 669 AZTECS Mexico, 442 B BABYLON, 55-56 cuneiform, 195 Euphrates, river, 246 Iraq, 357 letters, 396 library, 397 money, 454 Nebuchadnezzar, 470 pen, 518 Seven Wonders of the World,621 Sumeria, 674 BACH, Johann Sebas- tian,57 Germany, 292 Mendelssohn, Felix, 439 BACON,57 meat, 437 pigs, 531 BACON, Francis, 58 BACON,Roger, 58 BACTERIA, 59 fungi, 283 germs, 293 medicine, 438 microscope, 443 parasite, 509 Pasteur, Louis, 512 teeth,687 BADGER, 60 BAGPIPES, 60-61 musical instruments, 466 BAHAMAS West Indies, 747 BALANCE,61 weights and measures, 746 BALKANS, 61 Albania, 17 Bulgaria, 117 Greece, 307 Rumania, 599 Serbia, 620 Turkey, 714 Yugoslavia, 764 BALL,62 cricket, 189 football, 275 golf, 302 netball, 474 tennis, 690 water polo, 741 BALLAD, 62--63 minstrel, 448 Scott, Walter, 613 shanty, 625 songs, 646 BALLET, 63--64 dancing, 200 Tchaikovsky, Peter, 684 BALLOONS, 65 hydrogen, 346 BALLOT,66 vote, 734 BALTIC SEA, 66 Copenhagen, 180 Finland, 264 North Sea, 487 Sweden, 676 BANANAS, 67 Canary Islands, 132 Jamaica, 364 West Indies, 747 BAND,68 drums, 226 French hom, 341 musical instruments, 466 orchestra, 497 trumpet, 712 BANKS, 68-69 BANK HOLIDAYS, 69 holidays, 338 772 BARGES canals,131 BARNACLES, 69-70 crustaceans, 193 BARNARDO, Dr Thomas, 70 BAROMETER, 71 air, 15 quicksilver, 564 BARROWS, 72 Britons, Ancient, 112 Bronze Age, 113 StoDe Age, 668 BAT, 73 mammals, 425 BATH,74 BATHYSCAPHE,74-75 BATTERIES, 75 current, electric, 196 lead,390 motor cars, 461 BA.YEUX TAPESTRY, 76-77 embroidery, 241 plough, 541 B.B.C., 77-78 Marconi, Guglielmo, 430 television, 689 wireless, 755 BEARS, 79 BEAVERS, 79 fur,284 rodents, 589 BECKET, Thomas a, 80 BEDOUINS Arabs, 32 BEES, 80-81 insects, 356 BEET,82 sugar, 673 BEETHOVEN, Ludwig van, 82 Germany, 292 Schubert, 611 BEETLES, 82 antennae, 27 death-watch beetle, 206 glow-worm, 300 insects, 356 ladybird, 384 BELGIUM,83 Brussels, 114 Europe, 246 Rhone, river, 581 BELGRADE, 83 Danube, river, 202 Yugoslavia, 764 BELL, Alexander, 83 telephone, 688 BELLS, 84 BENEDICT, Saint monastery, 452 BENZ, Karl motor cars, 461 BEOWULF, 84-85 Anglo-Saxons, 24 BERLIN,86 BERNE,86 Switzerland, 678 BETHLEHEM, 86 Jesus, 368 BIBLE,87-88 Abraham, 3 ark,38 Luke, saint, 416 Mark, saint, 432 Matthew, saint, 436 Moses, 458 names, 467 Nebuchadnezzar, 470 Noah,482 Paul, saint, 513 Peter, saint, 524 prophet, 556 psalms, 557 Reformation, 574 Samson, 607 Solomon, 645 Tyndale, William, 717 WycIiffe, John, 761 BICYCLE,89 BIOLOGY, 90 botany, 103 Darwin, Charles, 203 physics, 529 science, 611 zoology, 767 BIRDS, 90-92 budgerigars, 115 canary, 132 cormorant, 182 crow, 191 cuckoo, 194 dodo, 216 dove, 220 ducks, 226 eagle, 229 eggs, 236 feathers, 257 finches, 262 flamingo, 269 fowls, 278 goose, 302 gulls,311 . hawks,323 jackdaW, 363 kingfisher, 377 kiwi,379 lark,387 magpie, 423 migration, 445 nightingale, 480 ostrich, 499 ow1,501 parrots, 511 peacock, 513 pelican, 517 penguins, 519 pheasant, 526 phoenix, 528 puffin, 557 raven, 572 robin,587 rook,593 sparrow, 651 starling, 662 stork,669 swallow, 675 swan, 676 swift, 677 thrush,696 tits, 701 turkeys, 715 vulture, 734 woodpecker, 758 wren, 760 BIRMINGHA~,92 Black Country, 93 British Isles, 109 BISCUITS, 93 BISHOP, 93 BLACK COUNTRY, 93-94 BLACK DEATH, 94-95 BLACK SEA, 95 Constantinople, 177 Danube, river, 202 Russia,599 BLAKE, Robert, 95-96 BLAKE, William, 96 BLAST FURNACE, 97 iron and steel, 358 ore, 498 BLOOD, 98-99 arteries' and veins, 41 cells, 146 Harvey, William, 320 heart, 324 lungs, 417 penicillin, 520 BOADICEA, 99 Roman Britain, 590 BOAR pigs, 531 BOATS, 100 canoe, 133 felucca, 259 lifeboats, 398 BOHEMIA Czechoslovakia, 199 BOLSHEVIKS Lenin,393 BONES, 101 birds, 90 skeleton, 636 vertebrates, 728 BOOKS, 101-102 Caxton, William, 145 library, 397 paper, 507 printing, 554 BOOTS and SHOES, 103 leather, 392 BORNEO East Indies, 232 BOTANY,103 biology, 90 bud,114 cacti,124 fems, 260 flowers, 271 fruit, 282 fungi,283 grasses, 305 leaf, 391 lichens, 398 plants, 538 roots, 593 seeds, 618 BOYLE, Robert, elements, 239 BOY SCOUTS, IG4 BRAILLE, 104 BRAIN,105 cells, 146 man, 426 nerves, 473 skeleton, 636 sleep, 639 smell, 639 speech, 653 BRASS, 105 alloys, 18 copper, 181 metals,441 zinc, 766 BRAZIL South America, 647 BREAD,106 cereals, 148 cookery, 179 fermentation, 260 rye, 602 wheat, 749 yeast, 762 BREATHING respiration, 579 BRICKS, 107 building, 116 houses, 343 BRIDGES, 108 arch,34 Australia, 51 Budapest, 114 London Bridge, 413 Paris, 509 BRITISH COLUMBIA Canada, 129 Rocky Mountains, 589 Vancouver, 725 BRITISH ISLES, 109- 111, maps of, 109, 110 Channel Islands, 150 England, 243 Hebrides, 326 Ireland, 358 Scotland, 612 Shetlands, 628 Wales, 734 BRITONS, ANCIENT, 112 barrows, 72 Bronze Age, 113 Celts, 147 Stone Age, 668 BROADCASTING B.B.C.,77 BRONZE, 113 alloys, 18 Bronze.Age, 113 copper, 181 metals, 441 pin,534 zinc, 766 BRONZE AGE, 113 Avebury,55 barrows, 72 Britons, Ancient, 112 Stonehenge, 669 BRUCE, Robert, 113- 114 Edward I and II, 234 Scotland, 612 Wallace, William, 735 BRUSSELS, 114 Belgium, 83 BUD,114 bulb, 117 BUDAPESt, 114 Danub~river,202 Hungary, 346 BUDDHA, 115 Ceylon, 149 religions, 576 Siam (Thailand), 630 Tibet, 697 BUDGERIGARS, 115 parrots, 511 BUENOS AIRES, 115 South America, 647 BUFFALO,1l5 BUILDING, 116 arch,34 architecture, 34 asbestos, 43 bricks, 107 bridges, 108 cement, 147 concrete, 175 glass, 298 granite, 304 houses, 343 limestone, 403 marble, 430 stone, 667 BULB, 117 roots, 593 tulip, 713 BULB, Electric Light, 117 batteries, 74 current, electric, 196 Edison, Thomas, 234 electricity, 238 lamps, 386 BULGARIA,117 Balkans, 61 Serbia, 620 BUNYAN, John, 118 BUOYS, 119 navigation, 469 773 XXXXXXXXXX radar, 567 BURMA,119 Asia, 44 jungle, 373 rainfall, 570 teak,686 BURNS, Robert, 119- 120 BUTTER,120 cream, 187 margarine, 432 milk,446 BUTTERFLIES, 121- 122 caterpillar, 141 insects, 356 larva, 387 migration, 445 moths,460 BYZANTIUM Constantinople, 177 c CABBAGE, 123 CABINET parliament, 510 CABLES, 123 grid, 309 rope, 594 CABOT, John, 124 Atlantic Ocean, 49 explorers, 250 Newfoundland, 475 CACTI; 124 desert, 210 plants, 538 sisal, 635 CAESAR, Julius, 125 Rome, 591 CAIRO, 126 Egypt, 237 Nile, river, 481 CALENDAR, 126-127 month, 455 week, 745 774 year, 762 CALVIN, John Puritans, 561 Reformation, 574 CAMBRIDGE, 127 CAMELS, 127-128 Arabia, 31 Arabs, 32 Egypt, 237 llama, 409 Sahara, 603 CAMERA,128 cinema, 161 lens, 394 photography, 528 television, 689 CAN A D A, 129-130, map of, 129 copper, 181 Dominion, 219 Great Lakes, 307 lumbering, 416 Newfoundland, 475 Niagara Falls, 479 North America, 483 Ottawa, 500 Quebec, 564 Rocky Mountains, 589 salmon, 606 Toronto, 705 uranium, 721 Vancouver, 725 Winnipeg, 754 CANALS,131 irrigation, 360 locks, 411 Manchester, 428 Panama Canal, 506 Suez Canal, 672 CAN.-\R Y, 132 birds, 90 finches, 262 CANARY ISLANDS, 132 Atlantic Ocean, 49 bananas, 67 CANDLES, 132 CANNIBALS, 133 CANNON, 172 guns, 312 gunpowder, 313 CANOE, 133 boats, 100 Eskimos, 244 CANTERBURY, 134 archbishop, 35 Becket, Thomas a, 80 CANUTE,134 Canterbury, 134 CAPE,135 Vasco da Gama, 726 CAPE TOWN, 135 Africa, 10 CARAVEL, 135 sails, 604 CARBON,136 chemistry, 154 coal, 168 elements, 239 leaf, 391 petrol, 524 plastics, 539 starch,662 CARBON DIOXIDE air, 15 carbon, 136 CARIBOU reindeer, 575 CARPETS, 137 Iran, 357 CARROLL, Lewis, 137 CARTHAGE,138 Hannibal. 316 Phoenicians, 527 Rome, 591 CASTING, 138 CASTLES, 139 Dover, 220 Edinburgh,233 Normans, 482 Tower of London, 706 Wales, 734 Windsor, 753 CAT,140 jaguar, 363 leopard, 395 lion, 406 pets, 525 puma, 558 tiger, 698 CATERPILLAR,141 butterflies, 121 insects, 356 larva, 387 moths,460 CATHEDRALS, 142 architecture, 34 Canterbury, 134 churches, 160 Saint Paul's Cathedral, 605 York, 764 CATKINS, 143 flowers, 271 willow, 752 CATTLE Australia, 51 farming, 255 South America, 647 CEMENT,147 concrete, 175 lime, 402 limestone, 403 CENTAURS, 148 CEREALS, 148 agriculture, 14 bread, 106 grasses, 305 maize, 424 oats, 491 rice, 582 rye, 602 seeds, 618 wheat, 749 CEYLON,149 . Asia, 44 Buddha, 115 rubber, 598 tea, 685 CHALK,149 limestone, 403 putty, 561 springs, 657 CHAMELEON, 149 lizards, 409 reptiles, 578 CHANNEL ISLANDS, 150 British Isles, 109 CHAPEL,150 CHARCOAL, 150 fue1,282 oak,490 CHARLEMAGNE, 151 handwriting, 316 Middle Ages, 443 Roland and Oliver, 590 CHARLES I, 151 Cavaliers, 143 Cromwell, Oliver, 190 post office, 548 Rubens, 599 CHARLES II, 152 New York, 478 observatory, 491 Pepys, Samuel, 521 CA V ALlERS, 143 Charles I, 151 Cromwell, Oliver, 190 CAVE MEN, 144 Ice Ages, 347 man, 426 Stone Age, 668 CAVES, 144 limestonl?, 403 stalactites and stalag- mites, 660 CAXTON, William, 145 books, 101 printing, 554 CELLS, 146 evolution, 249 lungs, 417 nerves, 473 sleep, 639 sponges, 657 CELTS, 147 Britons, Ancient, 112 tea,685 CHAUCER, Geoffrey, 152-153 Caxton, William, 145 CHEESE, 153 milk, 446 CHEMISTRY, 154 atoms, 50 carbon, 136 compound,174 crystals, 194 dye, 227 elements, 239 flame, 269 _ laboratory, 383 science, 611 CHESS, 155 CHICAGO, 155 North America, 483 U.S.A.,722 CHIMPANZEE apes, 28 CHINA, 156, map of, 156 Asia, 44 gunpowder, 313 locks, 411 Marco Polo, 431 numbers, 488 paper, 507 Peking, 517 printing, 554 rice, 582 rocket,5S8 silk, 633 soya bean, 650 tea, 685 CHOCOLATE, see COCOA and CHOCOLATE CHOPIN, Frederic, 157 CHRISTIANITY, 157- 158 apostles, 28 archbishop, 35 Bible, 87 bishop, 93 Bunyan, John, 118 Charlemagne, 151 churches, 160 Constantine, 177 Constantinople, 177 Crusades, 192 Dark Ages, 202 Easter, 231 Francis, saint, 280 hymns, 347 Jesus, 368 Livingstone, David, 408 martyrs, 434 Middle Ages, 443 Paul, saint, 513 Pilgrim Fathers, 532 pilgrims, 533 Pope, 546 Puritans, 561 Reformation, 574 religions, 576 Rome, 591 CHROMIUM, 159 metals,441 rust, 602 steel, 664 CHURCHES, 160 cathedrals, 142 chapel, 150 mosque, 459 temple, 690 Wren, Christopher, 760 CHURCHILL, Sir Win- ston, 160 Roosevelt, Franklin, 593 Trinity House, 710 CINEMA,161 camera, 128 photography, 528 CIRCUS, 162 gladiator, 297 CITRUS FRUITS lemons, 393 CLAY, 163 kaolin, 375 pottery, 549 CLEOPATRA,163 CLIMATE, 164 cyclones and anti- cyclones, 197 Gulf Stream, 311 rainfall, 570 tropics, 71 0 winds, 753 i f CLOCKS, 164 pendulum, 519 CLOTH,165 cotton, 184 dye, 227 felt, 258 goat, 300 jute, 374 knitting, 380 linen, 404 nettles, 474 rayon, 573 silk, 633 spinning, 656 textiles, 692 weaving, 744 wool,759 CLOTHES, 165-166 Arabs, 32 boots and shoes, 103 cloth,165 dress, 224 embroidery, 241 fur, 284 gloves, 299 hats, 322 lace, 383 stockings, 666 CLOUDS, 167 fog, 273 rainfall, 570 COAL. 168-169 carbon, 136 Davy, Humphry, 204 drugs, 225 dye, 227 gas, 286 minerals, 447 mines, 447 peat, 515 plastics, 539 tar,682 COCOA and CHOCO· LATE,170 Mrica, 10 Ghana, 294 Nigeria, 480 COCONUT,I71 oil, 494 palms,505 COFFEE, 171 Abyssinia (Ethiopia), 4 South America, 647 COKE coal, 168 COLOUR,l72 light, 400 Newton, Isaac, 477 spectrum, 653 COLUMBUS, Christo~ pher, 173 Atlantic Ocean, 49 explorers, 250 Red Indians, 574 COMET,174 meteors, 442 solar system, 644 COMPASS, Magnetic, 174 gyroscope, 313 magnet, 422 navigation, 469 COMPOUND, 174 elements, 239 water, 739 CONCERTO, 175 Bach, Johann Sebas· tian,57 Chopin, Frederic, 157 Mozart, Wolfgang, 464 Tchaikovsky, Peter, 684 CONCRETE, 175 building, 116 cement, 147 CONFUCIUS, 175 religions, 576 CONGO, 176 Africa, 10 pygmies, 562 CONGRESS, 176 Lincoln, Abraham, 404 senate, 619 Washington, 738 CONIFERS, 176 evergreen, 248 fir,264 paper, 507 pine, 534 sequoia, 620 timber, 699 trees, 709 turpentine, 715 CONSTANTINE, Em- peror, 177 Christianity, 157 Rome, 591 CONSTANTINOPLE, 177 Turkey; 714 CONSTELLATIONS stars, 662 CONTINENT, 178 Africa, 10 Americas, the, 21 Asia,44 Europe, 246 CONVENT,178 monastery, 452 COOK, Captain James, 178 Australia, 51 explorers, 250 North Pole, 486 Tasmania, 683 COOKERY, 179 food, 274 COPENHAGEN, 180 Baltic Sea, 66 Denmark, 209 COPERNICUS, 180 astronomy, 47 Galileo, 285 COPPER, 181 alloys, 18 brass, 105 bronze, 113 electricity, 238 metals, 441 silver, 634 CORAL,181 lagoon, 384 sea animals, 615 CORK,182 oak,490 CORMORANT, 182 birds,90 CORONATION, 182- 183 COR TEZ, Hernando, 183 COSMIC RAYS, 184 COTTON, 184-185 cloth, 165 Manchester, 428 paper, 507 rope, 594 spinning, 656 stockings, 666 textiles, 692 weaving, 744 CRABS, 186 animals, 26 crustaceans, 193 CRADLES, 186 CRANES, 187 docks,215 harbours and ports, 317 CRANE-FLY, 187 insects, 356 CRATER,187 Etna, 244 Vesuvius, 729 volcano, 733 CREAM,187 butter, 120 CRECY, Battle of, 188 Edward III, 235 CRETE, 188-189 Aegean Sea, 6 Minotaur, 448 painting, 503 Theseus, 695 CRICKET, 189-190 ball,62 New Zealand, 478 West Indies, 747 willow, 752 CROCODILE, 190 alligators, 18 reptiles, 578 CROMWELL, Oliver, 190-191 Blake, Robert, 95 Charles I, 151 Puritans, 561 CROW, 191 birds, 90 jackdaw, 363 magpie, 423 raven, 572 rook, 593 CROWN,191 coronation, 182 Crown Jewels, 191 peer, 516 CROWN JEWELS, 191-192 coronation, 182 crown, 191 Tower of London, 706 CRUSADES, 192 Jerusalem, 368 Middle Ages. 443 Peter the Hermit, 524 pilgrims, 533 Richard I, 583 Saladin, 605 CRUSOE, Robinson, 193 Defoe, Daniel, 208 CR1JSTACEANS, 193 barnacles, 69 . crabs, 186 lobster, 410 prawns, 550 CRYSTALS, 194 gems, 287 granite, 304 snow, 642 CUBA West Indies, 747 CUCKOO, 194 birds, 90 swift, 677 CUNEIFORM, 195 alphabet, 19 hieroglyphs, 335 pen, 518 writing, 761 CURIE, Marie, 195 radium, 567 uranium, 721 CURRANTS, 196 grapes, 305 CURRENT, Electric, 196 bulb, electric light, 117 cables, 123 dynamo, 228 electricity, 238 grid, 309 heat, 325 CYCLONES and ANTI- CYCLONES, 197 barometer, 71 climate, 164 typhoon, 717 winds,753 CYCLOPS, 198 Odysseus, 493 CYLINDER, 198 motor cars, 461 steam engine, 663 CYPRUS, 199 Mediterranean Sea, 438 CZECHOSLOVAKIA, 199 Prague, 550 D DAIMLER, Gottlieb internal combustion engine, 356 motor cars, 461 DAMS, 199 irrigation, 360 DANCING, 200--201 ballet, 63 morris dance, 457 DANUBE, River, 202 Black Sea, 95 Hungary, 346 Rumania, 599 DARK AGES, 202 DARWIN, Charles, 20_3 evolution, 249 zoology, 767 DATES, 203 Arabia, 31 Egypt, 237 palms, 505 DAVID, King, 204 Bethlehem, 86 Hebrews, 325 Jerusalem, 368 Philistines, 526 psalms, 557 Solomon, 645 DAVY, Sir Humphry, 204 magnesium, 422 DAY and NIGHT, 205 earth,230 seasons, 616 DEAD SEA, 206 Palestine, 504 DEAF and DUMB, 206 DEATH WATCH BEETLE, 206 beetles, 82 DECIMALS, 207 DEER,207 mammals, 425 reindeer, 575 stag, 659 DEFOE, Daniel, 208 Robinson Crusoe, 193 DE LA MARE, Walter, 208 DELHI,208 India, 351 DELTA,209 Ganges, river, 286 Nile, river, 481 rivers, 584 DENMARK, 209 bacon, 57 Baltic Sea, 66 Copenhagen, 180 Europe, 246 Scandinavia, 609 DENTIST, 209 teeth, 687 DESERT,210 Africa,lO Arabia, 31 Australia, 51 cacti, 124 camels, 127 mirage,449 oasis, 490 . Sahara, 603 DETECTIVE, 210 finger-prints, 263 police, 544 DEVONIAN AGE, 211 evolution, 249 fish, 267 . DIAMONDS, 211 carbon, 136 gems, 287 minerals, 447 DICKENS, Charles, 212 prison, 555 DICTIONARY, 212 Johnson, . Samuel, 372 DIGESTION, 213 DINOSAUR, 213-214 evolution, 249 fossils, 277 prehistoric animals, 551 reptiles, 578 DISEASES germs, 293 DISRAELI, Benjamin Suez Canal, 672 Victoria, queen, 729 DIVING,214 bathyscaphe, 75 pearls, 514 sponges, 657 DOCKS, 215 Glasgow, 298 harbours and ports, 317 London, 412 railways, 568 Southampton, 649 Thames, river, 693 DODO, 216 birds, 90 DOGS, 216-217 mammals, 425 pets, 525 DOLLS, 217 toys, 707 DOLPHIN,218 porpoise, 547 sea animals, 615 whales, 748 DOMESDAY BOOK, 218-219 William the Con- queror, 751 DOMINION. 219 Mint, 449 DOMINOES, 219 DOVE,220 birds,90 DOVER,220 DRAGONS, 220--221 DRAGONFLIES, 221 insects, 356 larva, 387 DRAKE, Sir Francis, 222 Armada, Spanish, 38 DRAMA, 223 Shakespeare, William, 624 theatres, 694 DRAUGHTS, 223 DREDGER, 223 fens, 259 DRESS, 224 Anglo-Saxons, 24 Arabs, 32 clothes, 165 DRIFTER, 225 fishing, 267 herring, 334 mackerel, 418 DRUGS, 225 anaesthetic, 23 antiseptics, 27 penicillin, 520 DRUIDS, 225 Stonehenge, 669 DRUMS, 226 band,68 musical instruments, 466 DUBLIN,226 Ireland, 358 DUCKS, 226-227 birds,90 migration, 445 DUVAL, Claude highwaymen, 335 DYE, 227 DYKE,228 Holland, 338 Zuyder Zee, 768 DYNAMITE, 228 explosions, 250 DYNAMO, 228 generator, 287 778 E EAGLE,229 birds, 90 EAR, 229 sound,646 EARTH, 230 air, 15 mountains, 463 oceans, 492 planets, 537 seasons, 616 sun, 674 tides, 697 EARTHQUAKE, 231 EASTER,231 Christianity, 157 Jesus, 368 EAST INDIES, 232 Asia, 44 Krakatoa, 382 Magellan, Ferdinand, 420 ECHO, 232 sound, 646 ECLIPSE,232-233 EDDYSTONE, 233 lighthouses, 401 EDINBURGH, 233 Scotland, 612 Scott, Walter, 613 Stevenson, Robert Louis, 665 EDISON, Thomas, 234 bulb, electric light, 1 17 gramophone, 304 EDWARD the Confes- sor, 234 Westminster Abbey, 748 EDWARD I-VIII, 234- 235 Bruce, Robert, 113 Crecy, battle of, 188 peer, 516 Prince of Wales, 553 Roses, wars of the, 595 school, 610 Wallace, William, 735 Windsor, 753 EELS, 236 fish, 267 sea animals, 615 EGGS, 236 amphibians, 22 birds, 90 fish,267 insects, 356 reptiles, 578 tortoises and turtles, 705 EGYPT, 237 Arabs, 32 Cairo, 126 Cleopatra, 163 desert, 210 hieroglyphs, 335 library, 397 month,455 Nile, river, 481 oasis, 490 observatory, 491 phoenix, 528 pen, 518 pyramids, 562 Rosetta Stone, 595 Solomon, 645 Sudan, 672 Suez Canal, 672 temple, 690 EINSTEIN, Albert, 238 EIRE Dublin,226 Ireland, 358 ELECTRICITY, 238 atoms, 50 batteries, 74 current, electric, 196 generator, 287 grid, 309 lightning, 402 morse code, 457 turbine, 714 ELECTRONS atoms, 50 television, 689 ELEMENTS, 239 compound, 174 hydrogen, 346 neon lights, 472 ELEPHANTS, 239 Africa, 10 ivory, 362 mammals, 425 mammoths, 426 seasons, 616 storms, 670 tropics, 710 ESKIMOS, 244 Arctic, 36 Greenland, 308 lamps, 386 North America, 483 Peary, Robert, 515 races, 566 ELIZABETH I, 240 Armada, Spanish, 38 Mary, Queen of Scots, 434 Newfoundland, 475 Puritans, 561 Raleigh, Walter, 571 Reformation, 574 schoo1,610 Shakespeare, William, 624 Sidney, Philip, 638 stockings, 666 theatres, 694 ELM,241 timber, 699 trees, 709 ESTUARY rivers, 584 ETHIOPIA Abyssinia, 4 ETNA, 244 lava, 390 Sicily, 631 volcano, 733 ETON,245 school,610 ETRUSCANS, 245 Horatius, 341 Italy, 361 painting, 503 Rome, 591 EUPHRATES, River, 246 Babylon, 55 Iraq,.357 Rome, 591 ships, 628 Sumeria, 674 Ur,720 EUROPE, 246-247,. maps of, 246, 247 Alps, 19 Austria, 54 Belgium, 83 British Isles, 109 Bulgaria, 117 Czechoslovakia, 199 Danube, river, 202 France, 279 Germany, 292 Greece, 307 Holland,338 Hungary, 346 Italy, 361 Poland,544 EMBROIDERY, 241 Bayeux Tapestry, 76 sewing, 622 ENAMEL, 242 ENGINES, 242 cylinder, 198 generator, 287 internal combustion engine, 356 jet engines, 370 motor cars, 461 petrol,524 rocket, 588 steam engine, 663 turbine, 714 windmills, 752 ENGLAND, 243 British Isles, 109 Great Britain, 307 EQUATOR, 243 jungle, 373 latitude and longitude, 389 Portugal, 547 Rhine, river, 580 Rhone, river, 581 Rumania, 599 Seine, river, 619 Sicily, 631 Spain,650 Switzerland, 678 U.S.S.R., 723 Yugoslavia, 764 EVAPORATION,248 leaf, 391 EVEREST,248 Himalayas, 336 mountains, 463 EVERGREEN, 248 hoUy, 339 mistletoe, 450 pine, 534 trees, 709 yew, 763 EVOLUTION, 249 amphibians, 22 animals, 26 birds, 90 Darwin, Charles, 203 Devonian Age, 211 dinosaur, 213 fish, 267 fossils, 277 insects, 356 mammals, 425 man, 426 prehistoric animals, 551 zoology, 767 EXPLORERS, 250 Amundsen, Roald, 22 Arctic and Antarctic, 36 Cabot, John, 124 Canada, 129 Columbus, Christo- pher, 173 Everest, 248 Livingstone, D a vi d, 408 Magellan, Ferdinand, 420 Marco Polo, 431 North Pole, 486 Peary, Robert, 515 Scott, Robert Falcon, 613 South Pole, 649 Vasco da Gama, 726 Victoria Falls and Lake Victoria, 730 EXPLOSIONS, 250 dynamite, 228 uranium, 721 EYES, 251 birds, 90 chameleon, 149 crabs, 186 insects, 356 lens, 394 spectacles, 653 F FABRE, Henri, 252 insects, 356 FACTORY, 252 Black Country, 93 Industrial Revolution, 353 industry, 353 laboratory, 383 Shaftesbury, Lord, 623 FAIRS, 253 markets, 432 FAIRIES, 254 FAIRY TALES Andersen, Hans, 23 Grimm, 310 FALCONS hawks, 323 FANS, 254 FARMING, 255-256 agricuJture, 14 cereals, 148 . manors, 428 pigs, 531 plough, 541 poultry, 550 Stone Age, 668 see also under separate countries FAUST,257 FAWKES, Guy, 257 James I, 365 FEATHERS, 257-258 birds, 90 ducks, 226 ostrich, 499 robin,587 FELT,258 cloth, 165 Mongols, 454 FELUCCA,259 FENCING, 259 sword,679 FENS, 259-260 FERMENTATION,260 bread,106 digestion, 213 wine, 754 yeast, 762 FERNS, 260-26Ji plants, 538 FERRET,261 rats, 572 FERTILISER, 261 farming, 255 lime, 402 nitrogen, 482 phosphorus, 528 FEUDAL SYSTEM manors, 428 Normans, 482 FIELDS, 262 FIGS, 262 fruit, 282 FINCHES, 262-263 birds, 90 canary, 132 Darwin, Charles, 203 FINGER·PRINTS, 263 FINLAND, 264 Baltic Sea, 66 Europ~, 246 FlORD,264 Norway, 487 FIR,264 conifers, 176 resin, 579 tar,682 F1RE,265 flame, 269 light, 400 matches, 435 FlRE-FIGHTING,265 FIREWORKS, 266 gunpowder, 313 rocket, 588 FIRST-AID, 266 FISH,267 animals, 26 Devonian Age, 211 eels,236 evolution, 249 fishing, 267 flying fish, 273 gills, 295 haddock, 313 herring, 334 mackerel, 418 oceans, 492 pike, 532 plaice, 536 salmon, 606 sea animals, 615 sharks,626 stickleback, 666 sword-fish, 679 trout, 711 vertebrates, 728 zoology, 767 FISED1{G, 267-268 Atlantic Ocean, 49 British Isles, 109 drifter, 225 herring, 334 mackerel,418 Newfoundland, 475 North Sea, 487 pike, 532 plaice, 536 salmon, 606 trout, 711 780 FLAGS, 269 Dominion, 219 Union Jack, 719 FLAME, 269 candles, 132 fire, 265 stars, 662 sun, 674 FLAMINGO, 269 birds, 90 FLAX,270 linen, 404 oil,494 FLEA,270 Black Death, 94 insects, 356 parasite, 509 FLEMING, Sir Alex- ander penicillin, 520 FLINT, 270-271 man, 426 spear, 652 Stone Age, 668 tools,704 FLOWERS, 271-272 botany, 103 bud,114 catkins, 143 ferns, 260 fungi,283 holly,339 hops, 340 lotus, 414 plants, 538 primrose, 553 roses, 594 teasel,686 tulip, 713 water plants, 740 weeds, 745 FLUTE,272 musical instruments, 466 Pan,505 woodwind, 758 FLY, 273 crane-fly, 187 insects, 356 FLYING FISH, 273 fish,267 sea animals, 615 FOG,273 clouds, 167 smoke, 640 FOOD,274 animals,26 cookery, 179 digestion, 213 farming, 255 milk,446 vitamins, 732 see also under CER- EALS, FRUIT, etc. FOOT, 275 apes, 28 birds, 90 hoof,340 skeleton, 636 FOOTBALL,275 FORD, Henry, 275 motor cars, 461 FORD,276 FOREST,276 jungle, 373 trees, 709 FORKS, see KNIVES, FORKS and SPOONS FOSSILS, 277 ammonite, 22 dinosaur, 213 evolution, 249 prehistoric animals, 551 FOWLS, 278 poultry, 550 FOX, 278 fur, 284 FRANCE,279 Alps, 19 Charlemagne, 151 Europe, 246 Napoleon, 468 Paris,509 Rhone, river, 581 Sahara, 603 Seine, river, 619 wine, 754 FUNGI,283 lichens, 398 mushrooms, 465 parasite, 509 penicillin, 520 seeds, 618 toadstool, 702 yeast, 762 FUR, 284-285 clothes, 165 Eskimos, 244 fox, 278 Greenland, 308 seals, 616 FURNITURE, 284 oak,490 sycamore, 680 timber, 699 trees, 709 walnut, 736 wood carving, 757 yew, 763 FRANCIS of ASSISI, 280 FREEZING, 280 frost, 281 refrigerator, 575 thermometer, 695 FROGS, 281 amphibians, 22 larva, 387 newts, 477 toads,701 FROST,281 FRUIT,282 apples, 29 apricots, 29 bananas, 67 coconut, 171 coffee, 171 currants, 196 figs, 262 gooseberry, 302 grape-fruit, 305 grapes, 305 hops, 340 lemons, 393 olives, 495 orange,497 peach,513 pear, 514 pineapple, 535 plum, 543 prunes, 557 raspberry, 571 strawberry, 671 FRY, Elizabeth prison, 555 G GALAXY solar system, 644 stars, 662 GALILEO, 285 astronomy, 47 Copernicus, 180 physics, 529 GANGES, River, 286 Asia, 44 delta, 209 Himalayas, 336 India, 351 rice, 582 rivers, 584 GAS,286 air, 15 hydrogen, 346 minerals,447 neon lights, 472 nitrogen, 482 oxygen, 502 GEMS, 287 diamonds, 211 minerals,447 FUEL,282 charcoal, 150 coal,168 gas, 286 oil,494 peat, 515 petrol,524 rocket, 588 GENERATOR, 287 current, electric, 196 dynamo, 228 grid,309 turbine, 714 GENEVA,288 Red Cross, 573 Rhone, river, 581 Switzerland,678 GEOGRAPHY, 288 climate, 164 geology, 289 imports, 350 maps, 429 population, 546 races, 566 see also such entries as BRITISH ISLES, RIVERS, MOUN- TAINS, etc. GEOLOGY, 289 earth, 230 fossils, 277 GEOMETRY, 289 GEORGE, Saint, 290 Edward III, 234 GEORGE I-VI, 290- 291 GERMANY,292, map of, 292 Berlin, 86 Europe, 246 Hitler, 337 Poland,544 Rhine, river, 580 GERMS, 293 antiseptics, 27 bacteria, 59 Lister, Joseph, 407 penicillin, 520 GEYSERS, 293 Iceland, 349 New Zealand, 478 GHANA,294 Africa, 10 cocoa and chocolate, 170 negroes, 471 GIANT,294 GIBRALTAR, 294 Mediterranean Sea, 438 GILLS, 295 amphibians, 22 fish, 267 frogs, 281 respiration, 579 GIPSIES, 295 GIRAFFE, 296 Africa; 10 GIRL GUIDES, 296 Boy Scouts, 104 GLACIER, 297 Everest, 248 , Ice Ages, 347 icebergs, 348 Iceland, 349 Norway, 487 rivers, 584 soil,644 valleys, 724 GLADIATOR, 297 circus, 162 GLASGOW, 298 British Isles, 109 docks, 215 Scotland,612 GLASS, 298 mirror, 450 putty, 561 sand,607 GLIDERS, 299 aeroplane, 7 GLOVES, 299 GLOW-WORM, 300 beetles, 82 GLUE,300 GNAT,300 larva, 387 mosquito, 459 GOAT, 300 mammals, 425 milk, 446 GODS, 301 Apollo, 28 idols, 350 Isis, 360 Jupiter, 374 Mars, 433 Mercury, 441 Mithras, 450 Neptune, 473 Odin,493 Pluto, 543 religions, 576 Zeus, 766 GOLD,301 metals, 441 money, 454 GOLF,302 GOOSE,302 birds, 90 GOOSEBERRY, 302 fruit, 282 GORGON,303 GORILLA, 303 apes, 28 GRAMOPHONE, 304 Edison, Thomas, 234 GRAND CANYON, 304 GRANITE, 304 houses, 343 minerals, 447 quarry, 563 stone, 667 GRAPE-FRUIT, 305 fruit, 282 GRAPES, 305 Australia, 51 currants, 196 Cyprus, 199 Europe, 246 wine, 754 GRASSES, 305 cereals, 148 hay, 323 plants, 538 roots, 593 seeds,618 weeds, 745 GRASSHOPPER, 305 insects, 356 GRASS SNAKE, 306 reptiles, 578 snakes, 641 GRAVITY, 306 Newton, Isaac, 477 rocket, 588 GREAT BRITAIN, 307 BritiSh Isles, 109 GREAT LAKES, 307 Canada, 129 North America, 483 GREECE, 307-308 Apollo, 28 Aristotle, 37 Athens, 48 gods, 305 Homer, 339 Mycenae, 467 olives, 495 orchestra, 497 painting, 503 Pan, 505 philosopher, 527 Plato, 540 SCUlpture, 614 Socrates, 643 Sparta, 652 theatres, 694 Theseus, 695 Zeus, 766 GREENLAND, 308 Arctic and Antarctic, 36 Eskimos, 244 GRENFELL, SIT Wilf- red, 308 GREY, Lady Jane, 309 GRID,309 cables, 123 GRIEG, Edvard, 309 G RI M M, Jacob and Wilhelm, 310 GUILDS, 310 theatres, 694 782 GUINEA-PIG, 311 rodents, 589 GUITAR,311 lute, 418 GULF STREAM, 311 Iceland, 349 oceans, 492 storms, 670 GULLIVER'S TRAV- ELS Swift, Jonathan, 677 GULLS, 311 birds, 90 GUM,312 resin, 579 GUNS, 312 armour, 40 cannon, 133 tanks, 680 war, 737 GUNPOWDER, 313 castles, 139 rocket, 588 GYROSCOPE, 313 compass, 174 H HADDOCK, 313 fishing, 267 HADES, 313 Orpheus, 499 Pluto, 543 HAEMOGLOBIN blood, 98 carbon, 136 HAGUE, The, 314 Holland, 338 HAIR, 314 badger, 60 camels, 127 fur, 284 goat, 300 mammals, 425 wool, 759 HALLOW-E'EN, 314 HAND,315 gorilla, 303 skeleton, 636 HANDEL, George, 315 harpsichord, 319 HANDWRITING, 316 HANNIBAL,316 Carthage, 138 HARBOURS and PORTS, 317 Buenos Aires, 115 buoys, 119 docks, 215 Glasgow, 298 Southampton, 649 Vancouver, 725 HARES, 318 mammals, 425 rodents, 589 HAROLD,318 Bayeux Tapestry, 76 Hastings, battle of, 321 William the Conquer- or, 751 HARP, 319 minstrel, 448 music, 465 m u sic al instruments, 466 orchestra, 497 HARPOON, 319 HARPSICHORD, 319 Handel, George, 315 musical instruments, 466 HARVEST, 320 HARVEY, William, 320 arteries and veins, 41 heart, 324 medicine, 438 HASTINGS, Battle of, 321 Bayeux Tapestry, 76 Harold,318 William the Conquer- or, 751 HATS, 322 HAWKS, 323 birds, 90 mouse, 463 House of Commons, 345 More, Thomas, 456 Newfoundland, 475 Reformation, 574 Roses, wars of the, 595 Wolsey, Thomas, 757 HAY, 323 HEART,324 arteries and veins, 41 blood,98 Harvey, William, 320 lungs, 417 sleep, 639 HEAT, 325 flame, 269 mica, 443 sun, 674 HERALDRY, 332 knights, 379 HERCULES, 332 Prometheus, 556 HEREWARD, 333 Kingsley, Charles, 378 HEROD, 333 HERODOTUS, 333 pyramids, 562 HERRING, 334 drifter, 225 fishing, 267 HIBERNATION,334 frogs, 281 hedgehog, 327 reptiles, 578 snails and slugs, 640 squirrels, 658 toads, 701 HIEROGL YFHS, 335 alphabet, 19 Rosetta Stone, 595 writing, 761 IDGHWAYMEN, 335 Turpin, Dick, 715 fIULL, Rowland, 336 post office, 548 lllMALAYAS, 336 Asia, 44 Everest, 248 India, 351 HEBREWS, 325 Babylon, 55 David, king, 204 Jews, 371 Moses, 458 Nebuchadnezzar, 470 Philistines, 526 prophet, 556 psalms, 557 religions, 576 Solomon, 645 HEBRIDES, 326 herring, 334 Scotland,612 HECTOR,326 Achilles, 4 Homer, 339 HEDGEHOG, 327 hair,314 hibernation, 334 mammals, 425 HELEN, 327 Troy, 712 HELICOPTER, 328 HENR Y I-VIII, 329- 331 Agincourt, battle of, 14 Becket, Thomas a, 80 Eton,245 HIPPOPOTAMUS, 336 Africa, 10 ivory, 362 mSTORY, 337 Anglo-Saxons, 24 archaeology, 35 Britons, Ancient, 112 Bronze Age, 113 cave men, 144 Celts, 147 Crusades, 192 Etruscans, 245 Industrial Revolution, 353 Middle Ages, 443 Normans, 482 Pilgrim Fathers, 532 Reformation, 574 Renaissance, 577 Roman Britain, 590- 591 Roses, wars of the, 595 Russian Revolution, 601 Saxons, 609 Stone Age, 663 see also such entries as CHARLES I, DOMESDAY BOOK, WATERLOO, etc. HITLER, Adolf, 337 Moscow, 458 HOCKEY, 338 HOLIDAYS, 338 Bank Holidays, 69 Christmas, 159 Easter, 231 HOLLAND, 338-339 dyke, 228 Europe, 246 Hague, the, 314 painting, 503 Rhine, river, 580 Rotterdam, 596 tulip, 713 Zuyder Zee, 768 HOLLY, 339 evergreen, 248 HOMER, 339 Hector, 326 Odysseus, 493 Troy, 712 HONG KONG, 340 Asia, 44 HOOF,340 foot, 275 hom, 341 horse, 342 HOPS, 340 farming, 255 HORATIUS, 341 HORN,341 HORN, French, 341 musical instruments, 466 orchestra, 497 HORNETS, 342 insects, 356 HORSE,342 stage coach, 660 transport, 708 HOSPITALS, 343 Nightingale, Florence, 481 nursing, 489 HOUSES, 343-345 Arabs, 32 building, 116 cave men, 144 Eskimos, 244 lake dwellings, 385 HOUSE OF COM- MONS, 345 Henry ill, 330 parliament, 510 Prime Minister, 552 HOVERCRAFT, 345 HUNGARY, 346 Budapest, 114 Danube, river, 202 HUNS, 346 Rome, 591 HURRICANE cyclones and anti- cyclones, 197 HYDROGEN, 346 atoms, 50 elements, 239 gas, 286 water, 739 HYENA,347 HYMNS, 347 psalms, 557 ICE freezing, 280 glacier, 297 icebergs, 348 ICE AGES, 347-348 cave men, 144 glacier, 297 Stone Age, 668 ICEBERGS, 348 glacier, 297 ICELAND, 349 fishing, 267 geysers, 293 Scandinavia, 609 ICHNEUMON FLIES, 349 parasite, 509 IDOLS, 350 gods, 301 Incas, 351 SCulpture, 614 IMPORTS, 350 see under separate coun~ tries INCAS, 351 Kon-Tiki, 381 Peru, 523 South America, 647 INDIA, 351-352, map of, 351 Asia, 44 buffalo, 115 cotton, 184 Delhi,208 elephants, 239 Ganges, river, 286 jute, 374 Pakistan, 504 peacock, 513 religions, 576 rice, 582 tea, 685 temple, 690 INDUSTRIAL REVO· LUTION,353 factory, 252 industry, 353 Shaftesbury, Lord, 623 spinning, 656 Watt, James, 743 weaving, 744 INDUSTRY, 353 INK,354 pen, 518 INNS, 354 stage coach, 660 theatres, 694 INOCULATION, 355 medicine, 438 Pasteur, Louis, 512 INQUISITION, 355 Galileo, 285 INSECTS, 356 animals, 26 antennae, 27 ants, 27 bees, 80 beetles, 82 butterflies, 121 caterpillar, 141 crane-fly, 187 death-watch beetle, 206 dragonflies, 221 Fabre, Henri, 252 flea, 270 fly, 273 glow-worm, 300 gnat, 300 grasshopper, 305 hornets, 342 ichneumon flies, 349 larva, 387 leaf insects, 391 mosquito, 459 moths,460 termites, 691 wasps, 739 INSURANCE Lloyd'S, 410 INTERNAL COM· BUSTION ENGINE, 356-357 engines, 242 motor cars, 461 petrol,524 INVERTEBRATES animals,26 vertebrates, 728 IRAN,357 Asia, 44 Persia, 523 IRAQ,357 Asia, 44 Babylon, 55 Euphrates, river, 246 Sumeria, 674 Ur,720 IRELAND, 358 British Isles, 109 Dublin,226 Patrick, saint, 512 peat, 515 shamrock, 625 IRON and STEEL, 358- 359 blast furnace, 97 metals,441 ore, 498 rust, 602 steel, 664 IRRIGATION, 360 dams, 199 Egypt, 237 ISAIAH,360 Bible, 87 prophet, 556 ISIS, 360 gods, 301 ISRAEL,361 Palestine, 504 ISTANBUL Constantinople, 177 ITALY, 361-362, map of,361 Alps, 19 Etruscans, 245 Galilee, 285 Leonardo da Vinci, 394 olives, 495 opera, 496 painting, 503 Pisa, 536 Pompeii, 545 Pope, 546 Punch and Judy, 559 Renaissance, 577 Rome, 591 Sicily, 631 Venice, 727 Vesuvius, 729 IVORY, 362 elephants, 239 hippopotamus, 336 palms, 505 Sahara, 603 walrus, 736 J JACKAL,363 JACKDAW, 363 birds, 90 crow, 191 JAGUAR,363 cat, 140 puma, 558 South America, 647 JAM,364 JAMAICA, 364 bananas, 67 sugar, 673 West Indies, 747 JAMES 1,365 Fawkes, Guy, 257 Mary, Queen of Scots, 434 Raleigh, Walter, 571 JAMBS II, 365 JAPAN,366 Asia, 44 earthquake, 231 rice, 582 Soya bean, 650 temple, 690 Tokyo, 703 typhoon, 717 Yokohama, 763 JASON, 367 JAVA East Indies, 232 JELLY-FISH, 367 JENNER, Edward inoculation, 355 JERUSALEM, 368 Crusades, 192 David, king, 204 Jews, 371 Nebuchadnezzar, 470 Palestine, 504 Solomon, 645 JESUS, 368-369 apostles, 28 Bethlehem, 86 Christianity, 157 Christmas, 159 Easter, 231 Herod,333 Jerusalem, 368 Judas, 372 Matthew, saint, 436 Nazareth, 470 Peter, saint, 524 JET ENGINES, 370 engines, 242 JEWELS gems, 287 JEWS,371 Abraham, 3 Bible, 87 Jerusalem, 368 Jesus, 368 Matthew, saint, 436 Palestine, 504 Paul, saint, 513 JOAN of ARC, 371 JODRELL BANK observatory, 491 JOHN the BAPTIST Herod,333 Jesus, 368 prophet, 556 JOHN, King, 372 Henrylli,330 Magna Carta, 421 JOHN, Saint apostles, 28 JOHNSON, Dr Samuel, 372 dictionary, 212 JUDAS, 372 apostles, 28 Jesus, 368 JUDGE,373 magistrate, 421 JUNGLE, 373. Africa, 10 Amazon, river, 20 Asia, 44 forest, 276 New Guinea, 475 rubber, 598 South America, 647 JUPITER, 374 planets, 537 solar system, 644 Zeus, 766 JUTE,374 linoleum, 406 paper, 507 rope, 594 , K KALEIDOSCOPE, 374 KANGAROO, 375 Australia, 51 KAOLIN,375 clay, 163 KEATS, John, 376 KESTREL hawks,323 KEW GARDENS, 376- 377 KEYS, 377 locks, 411 KINGFISHER, 377 birds,90 KINGSLEY, Charles, 378 Hereward,333 Jason, 367 KIPLING, Rudyard, 378 KITE,378 KIWI,379 birds,90 KNIGHTS, 379 heraldry, 332 KNITTING, 380 cloth,165 stockings, 666 KNIVES, FORKS and SPOONS, 380 nickel, 479 KNOTS, 381 KNOX, John Puritans, 561 Reformation, 574 KOALA BEAR, 381 KON-TIKI, 381 KORAN,382 Mohammed, 451 KOREA,382 Asia, 44 KRAKATOA, 382 volcano, 733 KREMLIN Moscow, 458 L LABORATORY, 383 LACE,383 LADYBIRD, 384 beetles, 82 LA FONTAINE, 384 LAGOON,384 coral, 181 LAKES, 385 dams, 199 Great Lakes, 307 Victoria, lake, 730 LAKE DWELLINGS, 385 man, 426 houses, 343 Stone Age, 668 LAKE VICTORIA, see VICTORIA FALLS and LAKE VIC· TORIA LAMPS, 386 bulb, electric light, 117 light, 400 lighthouses and light- ships, 401 LARD, 387 pigs, 531 LARK, 387 birds, 90 LARVA,387 amphibians, 22 bees, 80 caterpillar, 141 crustaceans, 193 dragonflies, 221 fly, 273 frogs, 281 gnat, 300 ichneumon flies, 349 insects, 356 ladybird,384 lobster, 410 wasps, 739 LATEX, 388 rubber, 598 LATIN,388 . LATITUDE and LONGITUDE, 389 navigation, 469 LAVA,390 pumice, 558 volcano,733 LAWRENCE of ARABIA,390 LEAD,390 batteries, 74 LEAF, 391 conifers, 176 evergreen, 248 plants, 538 respiration, 579 sap, 608 trees, 709 LEAF INSECTS, 391 LEAR, Edward limericks, 403 LEATHER,392 lime, 402 LEMONS, 393 perfume, 521 LENIN, 393 Russian Revolution, 601 LENS, 394 camera, 128 magnifying glass, 423 microscope, 443 spectacles, 653 telescope, 688 LEONARDOda VINCI. 394-395 Italy, 361 parachute, 508 Renaissance, 577 LEOPARD,395 cat, 140 LETTERS, 396 Paul, saint, 513 post office, 548 LIBRARY, 397 books,101 ·785 LICHENS, 398 fungi,283 LIFEBOATS, 398-399 boats, 100 LIFTS, 399 coal, 168 LIGHT, 400 candles, 132 colour, 172 lamps, 386 lens, 394 magnifying glass, 423 mirage, 449 moon, 455 Newton, Isaac, 477 photography, 528 rainbow, 570 spectrum, 653 stars, 662 sun, 674 LIGHTHOUSES and LIGHTSHIPS, 401 siren, 635 Trinity House, 710 LIGHTNING, 402 LIGHTSHIPS, see LIGHTHOUSES . and LIGHTSHIPS LIME,402 cement, 147 fertiliser, 261 limestone, 403 LIMERICKS, 403 LIMESTONE, 403 blast furnace, 97 caves, 144 chalk, 149 marble, 430 stalactites and stalag- mites, 660 LINCOLN, Abraham. 404 LINEN,404 flax, 270 paper, 507 stockings, 666 textiles, 692 786 LINER,405 Atlantic Ocean, 49 ships, 628 LINOLEUM, 406 LION,406 Africa, 10 cat, 140 tiger, 698 LISTER, Joseph, 407 antiseptics, 27 Pasteur, Louis, 512 . LITHOGRAPHY, 407- 408 colour, 172 LIVINGSTONE, David, 408 Africa, 10 explorers, 250 Victoria Falls, 730 LIZARDS, 409 reptiles, 578 LLAMA, 409 South America, 647 LLOYD'S, 410 LOBSTER, 410 crustaceans, 143 LOCKS (for doors), 411 keys, 377 LOCKS (on canals), 411-412 canals, 131 Panama Canal, 506 LONDON, 412-413 London Bridge, 413 markets, 432 Pepys, Samuel, 521 . Roman Britain, 590 Saint Paul's Cathe- dral,605 Thames, river, 693 Tower of London, 706 underground railway, 7]8 Wren, Christopher. 760 LONDON BRIDGE, 413 LO NG FELLO W, Henry Wadsworth, 414 LONGITUDE, see LATITUDE and LONGITUDE LOTUS, 414 LOUD-SPEAKER, 415 LUBRICATION, 415 lard,387 LUKE, Saint, 416 Bible, 87 Paul, saint, 513 LUMBERING,416 Canada, 129 forest, 276 Norway, 487 timber, 699 LUNGS, 417 blood, 98 heart, 324 muscles, 464 nerves, 473 oxygen, 502 respiration, 579 LurE,418 musical instruments, 466 LUTHER,Martin Reformation, 574 M McADAM, John, 418 roads,585 MACKEREL, 418 sword-fish, 679 MADRID,419 Spain,651 MADRIGAL, 419 music, 465 MAGELLAN, Ferdin- and, 420 explorers, 250 Pacific Ocean, 502 gorilla, 303 guinea-pig, 311 hair, 314 hares, 318 hedgehog, 327 hippopotamUs, 336 horse, 342 hyena, 347 jackal,363 jaguar, 363 koala bear, 381 leopard, 395 lion, 406 llama, 409 mammoths, 426 man, 426 moles, 451 monkeys, 454 mouse, 463 otter, 500 pigs, 531 porpoise, 547 puma, 558 rabbits, 565 rats, 572 reindeer, 575 rhinoceros, 580 seals, 616 sheep, 626 squirrels, 658 tapir,682 tiger, 698 . vole, 733 walrus, 736 whales, 748 wolf,756 zebra, 765 MAGIC, 420-421 MAGISTRATE, 421 judge, 373 MAGNA CARTA, 421 John, king, 372 MAGNESIUM, 422 MAGNET,422 dynamo, 228 MAG N I FYI N G GLASS, 423 lens, 394 MAGPIE,423 MAHOGANY timber, 699 MAIZE,424 cereals, 148 MALARIA, 424 mosquito, 459 Panama Canal, 506 MALAYSIA, 424 Asia, 44 tapir,682 MALT, 425 MAMMALS, 425 animals, 26 apes, 28 badger, 60 bat, 73 bears, 79 beavers, 79 buffalo, 115 camels, 127 cat, 140 deer, 207 dogs, 216 dolphin, 218 elephant, 239 evolution, 249 ferret, 261 fox, 278 giraffe, 296 goat, 300 MAMMOTHS, 426 Ice Ages, 347 prehistorjc animals, 551 MAN, 426-427 animals,26 apes, 28 cave men, 144 fossils, 277 mammals, 425 MANCHESTER, 428 MANORS, 428 Normans, 482 MAORIS New Zealand, 478 MAPS, 429 MARATHON, 430 MARBLE,.430 stone, 667 MARCONI, Guglielmo, 430-431 wireless, 755 MARCO POLO, 431 explorers, 250 Peking, 517 MARGARINE, 432 oil,494 MARIONETTES puppets, 560 MARK, Saint, 432 Bible, 87 MARKETS, 432-433 fairs, 253 MARMALADE jam, 364 orange, 497 MARS, 433 gods,301 month,455 planets, 537 week,745 MARTIN swallow, 675 MARTYRS, 434 Beckcl,Thomasa, 80 George, saint, 290 Joan of Are, 371 Matthew, saint, 436 More, Thomas, 456 Peter, saint, 524 MARY I, Queen of England, 434 Elizabeth I, 240 MARY, Queen of Scots, 434-435 Elizabeth L 240 MATCHES, 435 fire, 265 phosphorus, 528 MATTHEW, Saint, 436 apostles, 28 Bible, 87 MA YFLO WER, 436 Pilgrim Fathers, 532 Puritans, 561 MEAT,437 MECCA,437 Arabia, 31 Koran, 382 Mohammed,451 mosque, 459 MEDICINE, 438 anaesthetic, 23 antiseptics, 27 bacteria, 59 drugs, 225 first aid, 266 germs, 293 Harvey, William, 320 hospitals, 343 inoculation, 355 Lister, Joseph, 407 Nightingale, Florence, 481 nursing, 489 Pasteur, Louis, 512 penicillin, 520 radium,567 science, 611 MEDITERRANEAN SEA, 438-439 merchant ships, 440 olives, 495 Phoenicians, 527 pirates, 535 Sicily, 631 MEMORY, 439 brain, 105 MENDELSSOHN, Felix,439 MERCHANT SHIPS, 440-441 ships, 628 MERCURY, 441 . planets, 537 quicksilver, 564 MERLIN Arthur, king, 42 Round Table, 596 METALS, 441 alloys, 18 aluminium, 20 copper, 181 gold, 301 iron and steel, 358 lead,390 minerals,447 nickel,479 ore, 498 platinum, 540 rust, 602 silver, 634 tin, 700 uranium, 721 wire, 755 METEORS, 442 MEXICO, 442 North America, 483 MICA, 443 MICHELANGELO painting, 503 Renaissance, 577 MICROBES bacteria, 59 MICROSCOPE, 443 lens, 394 MIDDLE AGES, 443- 444 Alfred the Great, 17 Anglo-Saxons, 24 Bayeux Tapestry, 76 Becket, Thomasa, 80 . Bible, 87 Black Death, 94 castles, 139 cathedrals, 142 . Charlemagne, 151 Chaucer, Geoffrey, 152 Christianity, 157 Crusades, 192 Dark Ages. 202 Domesday Book, 218 Edward the Confessor, 234 Edward I-V, 234 fairs, 253 Francis, saint, 280 guilds, 310 Hastings, battle of, 321 Henry I-VI, 329 heraldry, 332 Huns, 346 Joan of Are, 371 John, king, 372 knights, 379 latin,388 library, 397 manors, 428 Marco Polo, 431 markets, 432 monastery, 452 Normans, 482 pilgrims, 533 quintain, 565 Richard I-III, 583 roads, 585 Robin Hood, 587 Roses, wars of the, 595 school,610 theatres, 694 Tyler, Wat, 716 Vandals, 725 William the Conquer- or, 751 wool, 759 MIGRATION,445-446 birds, ~O eels, 236 salmon, 606 MILK, 446 butter, 120 camels, 127 goat, 300 horse, 342 mammals, 425 Pasteur, Louis, 512 MILKY WAY stars, 662 MINERALS, 447 asbestos, 43 coal, 168 crystal5, 194 diamonds, 211 geology, 289 metals,441 mica, 443 mines, 447 oil,494 788 salt, 607 sand,607 soil, 644 MINES, 447-448 coal, 168 minerals, 447 MINOTAUR, 448 Crete, 188 Theseus, 695 MINSTREL, 448 Anglo-Saxons, 24 ballad, 62 Roland and Oliver, 590 troubadour, 711 MINT,449 Tower of London, 706 MIRAGE,449 MIRROR, 450 periscope, 522 MISSISSIPPI, River North America, 483 MISTLETOE, 450 Druids,225 parasite, 509 MITHRAS,450 MOHAMMED, 451 Arabs, 32 Koran, 382 Mecca, 437 pilgrims, 533 MOLES, 451 mammals, 425 MOLECULE, 451 atoms, 50 MOLLUSCS sea animals, 615 shells,627 snails and slugs, 640 MONASTERY, 452-453 abbey, 3 Alfred the Great, 17 books,101 Christianity, 157 convent, 178 . library, 397 Normans, 482 nursing, 487 MONEY, 454 Mint, 449 MONGOLS, 454 Peking, 517 races, 566 MONKEYS, 454 mammals, 425 MONTGOMERY of Alamein, Viscount. 455 MONTH,455 MOON, 455 eClipse, 232 month, 455 Newton, Isaac, 477 tides, 697 MORE, Sir Thomas, 456 MORRIS DANCE, 457 dancing, 200 MORSE CODE, 457 MOSAIC, 457 MOSCOW, 458 U.S.S.R., 723 MOSES,458 Hebrews, 325 prophet, 556 MOSQUE,459 Arabs, 32 Delhi, 208 Jerusalem, 368 Mecca, 437 MOSQUITO, 459 gnat, 300 malaria, 424 Panama Canal, 506 MOTHS, 460 antennae, 27 butterflies, 121 caterpillar, 141 insects, 356 silk, 633 MOTOR CARS, 461- 462 engines, 242 Ford, Henry, 275 internal combustion engine, 356 MOUNTAINS, 463 Alps, 19 earth,230 Everest, 248 Himalayas, 336 Rocky Mountains, 589 Snowdon, 642 volcano, 733 MUSICAL INSTRU- MENTS, 466 bagpipes, 60 band, 68 'cello, 146 drums,226 flute, 272 guitar,311 harp, 319 harpsichord, 319 hom, French, 341 lute, 418 organ, 498 piano, 530 trumpet, 712 violin,731 woodwind,758 MYCENAE, 467 Crete, 188 MOUSE,463 rodents, 589 MOZART, Wolfgang Amadeus, 464 MUSCLES, 464 bones, 101 heart, 324 lungs, 417 nerves, 473 skeleton, 636 skin, 637 MUSHROOMS, 465 fungi,283 toadstool, 702 MUSIC, 465 Bach, Johann, 57 ballad, 62. ballet, 63 Beethoven, L u d wig van, 82 Chopin, Frederic, 157 concerto, 175 Grieg, Edvard, 309 Handel, George, 315 madrigal, 419 Mendelssohn, Felix, 439 minstrel, 448 Mozart, Wolfgang, 464 musical instruments, 466 opera, 496 orchestra, 497 Schubert, Franz, 611 shanty,625 songs, 646 Tchaikovsky, Peter, 684 troubadour, 711 N NAMES, 467 NAPOLEON BONA- PARTE,468 France, 279 Malta, 425 Moscow, 458 Nelson, Horatio, 472 Pitt, William, 536 Waterloo, battle of, 740 NAVIGATION,469 buoys, 119 compass, 174 latitude and longitude, 389 lighthouses and light- ships, 401 maps, 429 radar,567 NAVY,469 NAZARETH, 470 Jesus, 368 NEBUCHADNEZ- ZAR, 470 Babylon, 55 Seven Wonders of the ,World,621 NEBULA, 470 NEEDLES,471 NEGROES, 471 races, 566 NELSON, Horatio, 472 Napoleon, 468 Pitt, William, 536 Saint Paul's Cathedral, 605 Trafalgar, battle of, 708 NEON LIGHTS, 472 NEPTUNE, 473 gods, 301 planets, 537 Zeus, 766 NERVES, 473 brain,105 cells,146 heart, 324 muscles, 464 skeleton, 636 skin,637 smell,639 taste, 683 NETBALL, 474 NETHERLANDS, see Holland, 338 NETTLES, 474 , NEUTRONS atoms, 50 NEWFOUNDLAND, 475 Atlantic Ocean, 49 Cabot, John, 124 NEW GUINEA, 475 NEWSPAPERS, 476 paper, 507 printing, 554 NEW TESTAMENT Bible, 87 NEWTON, Sir Isaac, 477 astronomy, 47 colour, 172 gravity, 306 NEWTS, 477 amphibians, 22 NEW YORK, 478 U.S.A., 722 NEW ZEALAND, 478 geysers, 293 NIAGARA FALLS, 479 Canada, 129 Great Lakes, 307 Toronto, 705 NICKEL,479 steel,664 NIGERIA, 480 Africa, 10 NIGHT, see DAY and NIGHT NIGHTINGALE, 480 birds, 90 migration, 445 NIGHTINGALE, Florence, 481 hospitals, 343 nursing, 489 NILE, River, 481 map of, 481 Africa, 10 Egypt, 237 Victoria, lake, 730 NITROGEN, 482 air, 15 fertiliser, 261 NOAH,482 ark, 38 NORMANS, 482 castles, 139 Domesday Book, 218 manors, 428 minstrel, 448 Robin Hood, 587 William the Conquer- or, 751 NORTH AMERICA. 483-485, maps of, 484,485 Americas, the, 21 Canada, 129 Eskimos, 244 Mexico, 442 R,ed Indians, 574 Rocky Mountains, 589 U.S.A., 722 NORTHERN LIGHTS, 486 NORTH POLE, 486 Amundsen, Roald, 22 Arctic, 36 Peary, Robert, 515 NORTH SEA, 487 NORWAY, 487 fiord,264 glacier, 297 Scandinavia, 609 NOVEL,488 Carroll, Lewis, 137 Defoe, Daniel, 208 Dickens, Charles, 212 Kingsley, Charles, 378 Kipling, Rudyard, 378 Stevenson, Robert Louis, 665 NUMBERS, 488 abacus, 3 decimals, 207 NURSERY RHYMES, 489 NURSING, 489 . hospitals, 343 Nightingale, Florence, 481 NYLON plastics, 539 rope, 594 textiles, 692 o OAK,490 forest, 276 timber, 699 trees, 709 OASIS, 490 Arabia, 31 desert, 210 Egypt, 237 mirage, 449 OATS, 491 cereals, 148 OBSERVATORY, 491 telescope, 688 Tower of London, 706 Wren, Christopher, 760 OCEANS, 492 Atlantic Ocean, 49 Gulf Stream, 311 Pacific Ocean, 502 OCTOPUS, 493 sea animals, 615 ODIN,493 Thor, 696 ODYSSEUS, 493 cyclops, 198 Homer, 339 lotus, 414 Sirens, 635 Troy, 712 OIL, 494 fuel,282 Iran, 357 Iraq, 357 lubrication, 415 minerals, 447 North America, 483 Russia, 599 Sahara, 603 Texas, 692 Venezuela, 727 OLD TESTAMENT Bible, 87 OLIVES, 495 oil,494 OLYMPIC GAMES, 495 marathon, 430 OMNIBUS, 496 OPERA, 496 Mozart, Wolfgang, 464 songs, 646 ORANGE, 497 perfume, 521 ORCHESTRA, 497 musical instruments, 466 opera, 496 woodwind, 758 ORE,498 blast furnace, 97 iron, 358 metals,441 ORGAN,498 ORPHEUS, 499 OSTRICH, 499 birds, 90 OTTAWA, 500 Canada, 129 OTTER, 500 OWL, 501 OXFORD, 501 university, 720 OXYGEN,502 air, 15 blood, 98 fire, 265 lungs, 417 Mars, 433 respiration, 579 rust, 602 P PACIFIC OCEAN, 502 coral, 181 lagoon, 384 Magellan, Ferdinand, 420 oceans, 492 PAINTING, 503 Leonardo da Vinci, 394 Rembrandt, 577 Rubens, 599 PAKISTAN,504 Asia, 44 India, 351 PALESTINE, 504 Hebrews, 325 Herod, 333 Philistines, 526 PALMS, 505 coconut, 171· dates, 203 PAN, 505 PANAMA CANAL,506 Americas, the, 21 canals, 131 malaria, 424 PANTHER leopard, 395 PANTOMIME,506 PAPER,507 books, 101 conifers, 176 PAPYRUS books, 101 PARACHUTE, 508 PARAGUAY, 508 South America, 647 PARASITE, 509 :flea, 270 ichneumon flies, 349 mistletoe, 450 PARCHMENT paper, 507 PARIS, 509 France 279 Seine, river, 619 PARLIAMENT, 510 House of Commons, 345 Magna Carta, 421 peer, 516 Prime Minister, 552 PARROTS, 511 birds, 90 budgerigars, 115 PARTHENON acropolis, 5 Pericles, 522 SCUlpture, 614 PASSPORT, 511 PASTEUR, Louis, 512 bacteria, 59 Lister, Joseph, 407 medicine, 438 PATRICK, Saint, 512 shamrock, 625 PAUL, Saint, 513 Bible, 87 Christianity, 157 Jesus, 368 Luke, saint, 416 PEACH,513 fruit, 282 PEACOCK, 513 PEAR,514 PEARLS, 514 shells,627 PEARY, Robert, 515 Arctic and Antarctic. 36 North Pole, 486 PEASANTS' REVOLT Richard U, 583 Tyler, Wat, 716 PEAT,515 coal, 168 fuel, 282 Ireland, 358 PEEL, Sir Robert police, 544 Victoria, queen, 729 PEER, 516 parliament, 510 PEGASUS, 516 PEKING,517 China, 156 PELICAN, 517 PEN,.518 PENCIL, 518 PENDULUM, 519 clocks, 164 Galileo, 285 PENGUINS, 519 Antarctic, 36 PENICILLIN, 520 drugs, 225 PEPPER,520 spices, 654 PEPYS,Samuel,521 PERFUME, 521 smell,639 PERICLES, 522 acropolis, 5 Athens, 48 PERISCOPE, 522 submarine, 671 PERSIA,523 Iran,357 PERU, 523 Incas, 351 South America, 647 PETER, Saint, 524 apostles, 28 PETER the Hermit, 524 Crusades, 192 PETROL, 524 fuel,282 intern~ combustion engine, 356 oil,494 rubber, 598 PETS, 525 aquarium, 30 budgerigars, 115 canary, 132 cat, 140 dogs, 216 guinea-pig, 311 parrots, 511 tortoises, 705 PHEASANT, 526 peacock, 513 PHILISTINES, 526 David, king, 204 Palestine, 504 Samson, 607 PlllLOSOPHER, 527 Aristotle, 37 Plato, 540 Socrates, 643 PHOENICIANS, 527 alphabet, 19 Carthage, 138 navigation, 469 ships, 628 Solomon, 645 PHOENIX, 528 PHOSPHORUS, 528 fertiliser, 261 matches, 435 PHOTOGRAPHY, 528-529 camera, 128 cinema, 161 magnesium, 422 silver, 634 PHYSICS, 529 electricity, 238 gravity, 306 heat, 325 light, 400 magnet, 422 science, 611 sound,646 waves, 743 PlANO, 530 Beethoven, Ludwig van,82 Chopin, Frederic, 157 Grieg, Edvard, 309 Mozart, wolfgang, musical instruments, 466 PIED PIPER, 530 PIGEON dove, 220 PIGS, 531 bacon, 57. lard,387 PIKE, 532 PILGRIM FATHERS, 532 Mayflower., 436 Puritans, 561 PILGRIMS, 533 Canterbury, 134 Crusades, 192 Mecca, 437 PILLORY stocks,667 PIN, 534 PINE,534 conifers, 176 fir, 264 matches, 435 pencil,518 resin,579 tar, 682 turpentine, 715 timber, 699 PINEAPPLE, 535 PIRATES, 535 Drake, Francis, 222 PISA,536 PIIT, William, 536 PLAICE,536 fishing, 267 PLANETS, 537 astronomy, 47 earth, 230 Jupiter, 374 Mars, 433 Mercury, 441 Uranus, 721 Venus, 728 PLANTS, 538 botany, 103 bud, 114 cacti, 124 ferns, 260 flowers, 271 fruit, 282 fungi,283 grasses, 305 leaf, 391 lichens, 398 roots, 593 sap, 608 seeds,618 soil,644 trees, 709 weeds, 745 PLASTICS, 539 rayon, 573 textiles, 692 PLATEAU, 540 Tibet, 697 PLATINUM, 540 metals, 441 PLATO, 540 Aristotle, 37 Athens, 48 philosopher, 527 Socrates, 643 PLIMSOLL LINE, 541 PLOUGH, 541-542 agriculture, 14 PLUM,543 peach,513 prunes, 557 PLUTO, 542 Hades, 313 Orpheus, 499 planets, 537 Zeus, 766 POISONS, 543 fungi,283 holly, 339 yew, 763 POLAND,544 Europe, 246 Warsaw, 737 POLICE, 544-545 detective, 210 fing~r-prints, 263 POLYTHENE plastics, 539 POMPEII,545 Vesuvius, 729 POPE, 546 Reformation, 574 Rome, 592 POPULATION,546 food,274 Industrial Revolution, 353 see population figures under separate towns, countries and contin- ents PORPOISE, 547 sea animals, 615 POR TS, see HAR- BOURS and PORTS PORTUGAL, 547 cork, 182 POSEIDON Neptune, 473 POST OFFICE, 548 Hill, Rowland, 336 letters, 396 POTATO, 549 starch,662 POTTERY, 549 clay, 163 kaolin,375 Wedgwood, Josiah, 744 POULTRY, 550 farming, 255 fowls, 278 PRAGUE, 550 Czechoslovakia, 199 792 PRAWNS, 550 crustaceans, 193 PREHlSTORIC ANI~ MALS, 551 dinosaur, 213 evolution, 249 fish,267 fossils, 277 mammoths, 426 reptiles, 578 PRESS GANG, 552 PRIME MINISTER, 552 Churchill, Win s ton, 160 Pitt, William, 536 PRIMROSE, 553 flowers, 271 PRINCE of WALES, 553 Wales, 734 PRINTING, 554 Caxton, William, 145 colour, 172 lithography, 407 PRISON,555 stocks, 667 PROMETHEUS, 556 PROPHET, 556 Bible, 87 lsaiah,36O Mohammed, 451 Moses, 458 PRUNES, 557 PSALMS, 557 Bible, 87 PUFFIN,557 PULLEYS, 558 PUMA, 558 cat, 140 PUMICE,558 lava, 390 PUMPS, 559 PUNCH and JUDY, 559 puppets, 560 PUPPETS, 560 PURlTANS, 561 Pilgrim Fathers, 532 PUTTY, 561 cement, 147 PYGMIES, 562 PYRAMIDS, 562-563 Egypt, 237 Seven Wonders of the World,621 PYTHON,563 snakes, 641 Q QUARRY, 563 marble, 430 QUEBEC, 564 Canada, 129 QUICKSILVER, 564 barometer, 71 mirror, 450 thermometer, 695 QUINTAIN, 565 QUOITS, 565 R RABBITS, 565 rodents, 589 RACES, 566 Eskimos, 244 Mongols, 454 negroes, 471 Red Indians, 574 RADAR, 567 navigation, 469 Royal Air Force, 597 RADIUM,567 Curie, Marie, 195 RAILWAYS, 568-569 signals, 632 Stephenson, George, 665 un derground rail- way, 718 RENAISSANCE, 577 Columbus, Chris- topher, 173 Copernicus, 180 Elizabeth 1, 240 Italy, 361 Leonardo da Vinci, 394 Shakespeare, William, 624 printing, 554 REPTILES, 578 chameleon, 149 crocodile, 190 lizards, 409 snakes, 641 teeth,687 tortoises and turtles, 705 RESERVOIR dams, 199 RAINBOW, 570 spectrum, 653 RAINFALL, 570 climate, 164 see rainfall maps under separate countries and continents RALEIGH, Sir Walter, 571 RASPBERRY, 571 RATS, 572 rodents, 589 RATTLESNAKE, 572 snakes, 641 RESIN,579 amber, 20 pine, 534 RESPIRATION, 579 amphibians, 22 fish, 267 gills, 295 insects, 356 lungs, 417 oxygen, 502 RHINE, River, 580, map of, 580 Germany, 292 Rotterdam, 596 RIDNOCEROS, 580 RHODES, Cecil, 581 RAVEN,572 crow, 191 RAYON,573 plastics, 539 textiles, 692 RED CROSS, 573 RED INDIANS, 574 North America, 483 races, 566 REFORMATION, 574 Christianity, 157 REFRIGERATOR, 575 REINDEER, 575 deer, 207 RH6NE, River, 581, map of, 581 Mediterranean Sea, 439 RICE, 582 cereals, 148 starch, 662 RICHARD I-Ill, 583 Crusades, 192 'Edward IV, V, 235 RELIGIONS, 576 Buddha, 115 Christianity, 157 gods, 301 idols, 350 Mohammed, 451 REMBRANDT, 577 painting, 503 Henry II, IV, vn, 329 John, king, 372 Saladin,605 RIVERS, 584 Amazon, river, 20 Danube, river, 202 delta, 209 Ganges; river, 286 glacier, 297 Nile, river, 481 Rhine, river, 580 Rhone, river, 581 Seine, river, 619 Thames, river, 693 Tiber, river, 697 valley, 724 Zambesi, river, 765 ROADS, 585 McAdam, John, 418 ROAD SIGNS, 586 ROBIN,587 ROBIN HOOD, 587 ROCKET,588 fireworks, 266 satellite, 608 space travel, 650 sputnik, 658 ROCKS geology, 289 stone, 667 ROCKY MOUNT- AINS, 589 Americas, the, 21 RODENTS, 589 beavers, 79 guinea-pigs, 311 hares, 318 mouse, 463 rabbits, 565 squirrels, 658 vole, 733 ROLAND and OLIVER,590 Charlemagne, 151 ROMAN BRITAIN, 590-591 Agricola; 14 Anglo-Saxons, 24 Boadicea, 99 Patrick, saint, 512 roads,585 ROME, 591-592 Caesar, Julius, 125 Carthage, 138 Constantinople, 177 Etruscans, 245 Italy, 361 latin, 388 Pope, 546 senate, 619 Tiber, river, 697 ROOK, 593 crow, 191 ROOSEVELT, Frank- lin,593 ROOTS, 593 plants, 538 seeds,618 soil,644 ROPE,594 cables, 123 jute, 374 sisal,635 wire, 755 ROSES, 594 flowers, 271 perfume, 521 ROSES, WARS of the, 595 Edward IV, 235 Henry VI, VII, 329 Richard III, 583 ROSETIA STONE, 595 hieroglyphs, 335 ROTTERDAM, 596 Holland, 338 ROUND TABLE, 596 Arthur, king, 42 ROYAL AIR FORCE, 597 RUBBER,598 Kew Gardens, 376 latex, 388 "J Malaysia, 424 RUBENS, 599 painting, 503 RUMANIA,599 Danube, river, 202 Europe, 246 RUSSIA,599-600 Asia, 44 Moscow, 458 Russian Revolution, 601 Siberia, 631 U.S.S.R., 723 RUSSIAN REVOLU- TION,601 Lenin,393 RUST,602 RYE,602 cereals, 148 sAHARA DESERT,603 Africa, 10 dates, 203 desert, 210 mirage, 449 oasis, 490 .1 SAILS, 604 merchant ships, 440 shanty, 625 ships, 628 SAINT PAUL'S CATH- EDRAL,605 cathedrals, 142 London, 41~ mosaic, 457 Wren, Christopher, 760 SALADIN, 605 Crusades, 192 Richard I, 583 SALMON,606 SALT,607 SAMSON,607 philistines, 526 ·her N1 793 SAND,607 casting, 138 cement, 147 glass, 298 SAP,608 evaporation, 248 roots, 593 SATELLITE, 608 rocket, 588 space travel, 650 sputnik, 658- SAXONS, 609 Alfred the Great, 17 Anglo-Saxons, 24 Dark Ages, 202 Hastings, battle of, 321 SCANDINAVIA, 609 Denmark, 209 Iceland, 349 Norway, 487 Odin,493 Sweden, 676 SCHOOL, 610-611 monastery, 452 SCHUBERT, Franz, 61 1 songs, 646 Vieuna.730 SCIENCE, 611 atoms, 50 astronomy, 47 barometer, 71 batteries, 74 biology, 90 blast furnace, 97 bulb, electric light, 117 carbon, 136 chemistry, 154 compass, 174 compound, 174 cosmic rays, 184 crystals, 194 current, electric, 196 cylinder, 198 dye, 227 dynamite, 228 dynamo, 228 echo, 232 electricity, 238 elements, 239 flame, 269 794 freezing, 280 gas, 286 generator, 287 glass, 298 gramophone, 304 gravity, 306 heat, 325 hydrogen, 346 internal combustion engine, 356 iron and steel, 358 jet engines, 370 laboratory, 386 lead,390 lens, 394 lifts, 399 light, 400 lime, 402 loud-speaker, 415 magnet, 422 magnifying glass, 423 matches, 435 medicine, 438 microscope, 443 molecule, 451 pendulum, 519 periscope, 522 petrol, 524 photography, 528 physics, 529 pulleys, 558 pumps, 559 quicksilver, 564 radar, 567 refrigerator, 575 rocket, 588 rust, 602 siphon, 634 sound,646 spectrum, 653 steam engine, 663 tap, 681 tar, 682 telescope, 688 television, 689 thermometer, 695 turbine, 714 valve, 724 waves, 743 wire, 755 wireless, 755 x-rays, 762 SCIENTISTS Bacon, Francis, 58 Bacon, Roger, 58 Bell, Alexander, 83 Copern icus, 180 Curie, Marie, 195 Darwin, Charles, 203 Davy, Humphry, 204 Edison, Thomas, 234 Einstein, Albert, 238 Fabre, Henri, 252 Galileo, Galilei, 285 Harvey, William, 320 Leonardo da Vinci, 394 Lister, Joseph, 407 Marconi, Guglielmo, 428 Newton, Isaac, 477 Pasteur, Louis, 512 Stephenson, George, 665 Watt, James, 743 SCORPION, 612 SCOTLAND, 612-613 Britishlsles, 109 Bruce, Robert, 113 Edinburgh, 233 Glasgow, 298 Hebrides, 326 James 1,365 Mary, Queen of Scots, 434 Wallace, William, 735 SCOTT, Captain Robert Falcon, 613 Amundsen, Roald, 22 explorers, 250 Shackleton, Ernest, 623 South Pole, 649 SCOTT, Sir Walter, 613 ballad, 62 SCOUTS see Boy Scouts, 104 SCULPTURE, 614 acropolis, 5 Egypt, 237 marble, 430 Pericles, 522 SEA ANIMALS and SEA PLANTS, 615 coral, 181 crustaceans, 193 fish,267 oceans, 492 seals, 616 shells, 627 sponges, 657 whales, 748 SEALS, 616 walrus, 736 SEA PLANTS, see SEA ANIMALS and SEA PLANTS SEASO~S, 616-617 spring, 657 SEEDS, 618 plants, 538 SEINE, River, 619 Paris, 509 SENATE,619 SEQUOIA, 620 trees, 709 SERBIA,620 Yugoslavia, 764 SEVEN WONDERS of the WORLD, 621 Babylon, 55 pyramids, 562 SEWING, 622 needles, 471 SEWING - MACHINE, 622 SHACKLETON, Sir Ernest, 623 South Pole, 649 SHAFTESBURY, Lord, 623 SHAKESPEARE, William, 624 drama, 223 Renaissance, 577 Stratford-on-Avon, 670 theatres, 694 SHAMROCK, 625 SHANTY, 625 songs, 646 SHARKS,626 sea animals, 615 SHEEP, 626 Australia, 51 South America, 647 wool,759 SHEFFIELD, 627 SHELLS, 627 SHETLANDS, 628 Scotland, 612 SHIPS, 628-630 Armada, Spanish, 38 boats, 100 caravel, 135 Columbus, Chris- topher, 173 docks, 215 Drake, Francis, 222 dredger, 223 drifter, 225 harbours and ports, 317 lightships, 401 liner, 405 Magellan, Ferdinand, 420 Mayflower, 436 merchant ships, 440 navigation, 469 navy, 469 plimsollline, 541 sails, 604 Trafalgar, battle of, 708 SHOES, see BOOTS and SHOES SHOOTING STARS meteors, 442 underground railway, 718 SILK,633 moths, 460 stockings, 666 textiles, 692 SILVER,634 metals,441 SIPHON,634 SIREN,635 SIRENS, 635 Odysseus, 493 SISAL, .635 rope, 594 SKELETON, 636 bones, 101 vertebrates, 728 SIAM (Thailand), 630 Buddha, 115 SIBERIA, 631 U.S.S.R., 723 SICILY, 631 Etna,244 SIDNEY, Sir Philip. 632 SIGNALS, 632-633 morse code, 457 SKI-lNG, 637 Switzerland, 678 SKIN,637 hair,314 leather, 392 SLATE, 638 quarry, 563 SLAVERY, 638 Lincoln, J\brahaIn, 404 Livingstone, David, 408 negroes, 471 Wilberforce, William, 750 SLEEP, 639 SLUGS, see SNAILS and SLUGS SMELL,639 SMOKE,640 fog, 273 SNAILS and SLUGS. 640 SNAKES, 641 grass snake, 306 hibernation, 334 python, 563 rattlesnake, 572 reptiles, 578 viper, 731 SNOW, 642 avalanche, 54 clouds, 167 crystals, 194 glacier, 297 ski-ing, 637 S~OWDON, 642 mountains, 463 Wales, 734 SOAP,643 . lard, 387 SOCRATES, 643 Athens, 48 philosopher, 527 Plato, 540 SOIL,644 glacier, 297 SOLAR SYSTEM, 644- 645 comet, 174 earth,230 meteors, 442 planets, 537 sun, 674 SOLOMON, 645 Jerusalem, 368 SONGS, 646 ballad,62 madrigal, 419 minstrel, 448 opera, 496 Schubert,· Franz, 611 shanty, 625 SOUND,646 ear,229 echo,232 waves, 743 Buenos Aires, 115 Incas, 351 jaguar,633 llama, 409, Paraguay, 508 Peru, 523 potato, 549 Uruguay, 721 Venezuela, 727 SOUTHAMPTON,649 docks,215 SOUTH POLE, 649 Amundsen, Roald, 22 Arctic and Antarctic, 36 Scott, Robert Falco~ 613 seasons, 616 Shackleton, Ern est, 623 SOYA BEAN, 650 oil,494 SP J\CE TRAVEL, 650 SPAIN,651 Madrid, 419 " SPARROW, 651 birds, 90 SPARTA, 652 Athens, 48 Greece, 307 SPEAR, 652 SPECTACLES, 653 eyes, 251 lens, 394 SPECTRUM,653 colour, 172 light, 400 SPEECH,653 voice, 733 SOUTH AFRICA Africa, 10 Rhodes, Cecil, 581 SOUTH AMERICA, 647-648, maps of, 647, 648 Amazon, river, 20 Americas, the, 21 SPHINX, 654 SPICES, 654 East Indies, 232 pepper, 520 SPIDERS, 655 SPINNING, 656 cotton, 184 SPONGES, 657 STEPHENSON, Egypt, 237 SYCAMORE, 680 lens, 394 TIBET,697 TOMATO, 703 TREASURE ISLAND sea animals, 615 George, 665 liner, 405 timber, 699 Newton, Isaac, 477 Buddha, 115 Stevenson, Robert railways, 568 observatory, 491 Himalayas, 336 TONGUE,703 Louis, 665 SPOONS, see KNIVES, SUGAR, 673 plateau, 540 speech, 653 FORKS and STEVENSON, Robert beet, 82 TELEVISION, 689 taste, 683 TREES, 709 SPOONS Louis,665 West Indies, 747 T TIDES, 697-698 elm,241 TEMPLE,690 TOOLS, 704 evergreen, 248 SPRING, 657 STICKLEBACK, 666 SUMATRA Babylon, 55 TIGER, 698 flint, 270 forest, 276 seasons, 616 aquarium, 30 East Indies, 232 TADPOLES library, 397 cat, 140 Stone Age, 668 holly, 339 STOCKINGS, 666 amphibians, 22 Mithras, 450 oak, 490 SPRINGS, 657 SUMERIA, 674 frogs, 281 Peking, 517 TIGRIS, River TORCH olives, 495 geysers, 293 STONE,667 Euphrates, river, 246 toads, 701 Roman Britain, 590 Euphrates, river, 246 batteries, 74 sequoia, 620 rivers, 584 flint, 270 Iraq, 357 TANKS, 680 Siam (Thailand), 630 TILES, 698-699 current, electric, 196 sycamore, 680 SPUTNIK, 658 granite, 304 Ur,720 sphinx,654 clay, 163 teak, 686 houses, 343 TAP,681 Ur,720 TORONTO, 705 timber, 699 satellite, 608 limestone, 403 SUN,674 Canada, 129 walnut, 736 space travel, 650 marble, 430 earth, 230 TAPESTRY, 681 TENNIS, 690 TIMBER, 699 willow, 752 SQUIRRELS, 658-659 quarry, 563 eclipse,. 232 TAPIOCA, 682 TENNYSON, Alfred forest, 276 TORTOISES and TUR- yew, 763 hibernation, 334 slate, 638 northern lights, 486 Lord,691 lumbering, 416 TLES, 705 Stone Age, 668 planets, 537 TAPIR,682 Malaysia, 424 reptiles, 578 TRIBUTARY rodents, 569 seasons, 616 South America, 647 TERMITES, 691 North America, 483 rivers, 584 STAG,659 S TONE AGE, 668 solar system, 644 TAR,682 Portugal, 547 TOWER of LONDON, barrows, 72 stars, 662 TEXAS, 692 Russia, 599· 706 TRINIDAD STAGE COACH, 6(i0 cave men, 144 tides, 697 TASMANIA, 683 U.S.A., 722 Sweden, 676 Crown Jewels, 191 West Indies, 747 letters, 396 flint, 270 tropics, 71 0 Australia, 51 trees, 709 Elizabeth I, 240 lake dwellings, 385 TEXTILES, 692 TIME,700 London, 412 TRINITY HOUSE, 710 STALACTITES and TASTE,683 cloth, 165 lighthouses and light- STALAGMITES, STONEHENGE, 669 SUNDEW, 675 tongue, 703 industry, 353 clocks,l64 TOYS, 707 ships, 401 660 SWALLOW, 675 day and night, 205 dolls, 217 STORK, 669 birds, 90 TAXES, 684 THAMES, River, 693, month,455 kaleidoscope, 374 TROPICS, 710 STAMPS, 661 STORMS, 670 migration, 445 TCHAIKOVSKY, map of, 693 week,745 kite, 378 equator, 243 post office, 548 cyclones and anti- swift, 677 Peter, 684 London, 412 year, 762 puppets, 560 jungle, 373 cyclones, 197 Oxford,501 TIN,700 seasons, 616 STARCH, 662 SWAN, 676 TEA,685 TRAFALGAR, Battle lightning, 402 Ceylon, 149 THEATRES, 694 alloys, 18 of,708 TROUBADOUR, 711 STARLING,662 thunder, 696 SWEDEN,676 China, 156 drama, 223 Burma, 119 Napoleon Bonaparte, songs, 646 typhoon, 717 India, 351 Nigeria, 480 468 TROUT,711 STARS, 662-663 STRATFORD - ON- SWIFT, 677 THERMOMETER, 695 Nelson, Horatio, 472 astronomy, 47 migration, 445 TEAK,686 quicksilver, 564 TITS, 701 ships, 628 fish, 267 light, 400 AVON,670 Burma, 119 birds,90 Shakespeare, William, THESEUS, 695 TROY, 712 nebula, 470 SWIFT, Jonathan, 677 timber, 699 TOADS, 701 TRANSPORT,708 sun, 674 624 Crete, 188 aeroplane, 7 Achilles, 4 STRAWBERRY, 571 SVVIM~G, 678 TEASEL,686 Minotaur, 448 amphibians, 22 balloons, 65 Hector, 326 STEAM ENGINE, 663- frogs, 281 Helen, 327 664 fruit, 282 TEETH,687 THOR,696 bicycle, 89 Homer, 339 plants, 538 SVVITZERLAND, 678 dentist, 209 TOADSTOOL, 702 boats, 100 cylinder, 198 Alps, 19 ivory, 362 THRUSH,696 fungi,283 camels, 127 TRUMPET, 712 engines, 242 SUBMARINE, 671 Berne, 86 rodents, 589 birds, 90 mushrooms, 465 horse, 342 musical instruments, railways, 568 periscope, 522 Geneva, 288 plants, 538 jet engines, 370 466 turbine, 714 ships, 628 Rhine, river, 580 sharks,626 THUNDER, 696 motor cars, 461 orchestra, 497 valve, 724 Rhone, river, 581 TELEPHONE,688 Jupiter, 374 TOBACCO, 702 omnibus, 496 VVatt, James, 743 SUDAN,672 Zurich, 768 Bell, Alexander, 83 lightning, 402 Turkey, 714 railways, 568 TULIP,713 STEEL,664 Africa, 10 post office, 548 storms, 670 U.S.A., 722 roads, 585 bulb, 117 Nile, river, 481 SWORD,679 Thor, 696 rocket, 588 alloys, 18 fencing, 259 TELESCOPE, 688 TOKYO, 703 ships, 628 TUNNELS, 713 chromium, 159 SUEZ CANAL, 672 astronomy, 47 TIBER, River, 697 Japan, 366 space travel, 650 underground rail- iron and steel, 358 canals, 131 SWORD-FISH, 679 Galileo, 285 Horatius, 341 Yokohama, 763 stage coach, 660 way, 718 TURBINE, 714 dams, 199 generator, 287 jet engines, 370 TURKEY, 714 Asia, 44 Asia Minor, 46 Constantinople, 177 TURKEYS, 715 TURPENTINE, 715 pine, 534 resin,579 TURPIN, Dick, 715 highwaymen, 335 TURTLES, see TOR- TOISES and TUR- TLES TWAIN, Mark, 716 TYLER, Wat, 716 Black Death, 94 Richard II, 583 TYNDALE, William, 717 Bible, 87 TYPHOON, 717 cyclones and anti- cyclones, 197 u ULYSSES Odysseus, 493 UNDERGROUND RAILWAY, 718 railways, 568 signals, 632 UNIONJACK,719 flags, 269 UNITED KINGDOM Great Britain, 307 UNITED NATIONS, 719 798 UNITED STATES of AMERICA U.s.A., 722 UNIVERSITY,720 Cambridge, 127 Middle Ages, 443 Oxford,501 UR,720 Abraham, 3 Euphrates, river, 246 Sumeria, 674 URANIUM, 721 atoms, 50· Curie, Marie, 195 explosions, 250 radium, 567 URA!'<"'US, 721 planets, 537· solar system, 644 URUGUAY, 721 South America, 647 U.S.A., 722, map of,722 Americas, the, 21 Chicago, 155 congress, 176 Lincoln, Abraham, 404 maize, 424 negroes, 471 New York, 478 North America, 483 Rocky Mountains, 589 Roosevelt, Franklin, 593 Texas, 692 Washington, 738 Washington, George, 738 U.S.S.R., 723, map of, 723 Asia, 44 Lenin,393 Moscow, 458 Rumania, 599 Russia, 599 Russian Revolution, 601 v VACCINATION inoculation, 355 VALLEYS, 724 glacier, 297 rivers, 584 VALVE,724 motor cars, 461 pumps, 559 steam engine, 663 VANCOUVER, 725 Canada, 129 VANDALS, 725 Rome, 591 VASCO da GAMA, 726 explorers, 250 . VATICAN, The Pope, 546 Rome, 591 VEINS, see ARTERIES and VEINS VENEZUELA, 727 South America, 647 VENICE,727 Adriatic Sea, 6 Italy, 361 Marco Polo, 431 Pisa, 536 spices, 654 VENUS, 728 gods,301 planets, 537 solar system, 644 VERTEBRATES, 728 animals, 26 bones, 101 evolution, 249 skeleton, 636 smell, 639 zoology, 767 VESUVIUS, 729 Italy, 361 Pompeii, 545 volcano, 733 VICTORIA, Queen, 729 VICTORIA FALLS and LAKE VICTORIA, 730 Africa, 10 Livingstone, David, 408 Nile, river, 481 Zambesi, river, 765 w WALES, 734-735 British Isles, 109 Great Britain, 307 Prince of Wales, 553 Snowdon, 642 VIENNA,730 Austria, 54 Danube, river, 202 WALLACE, William, 735 Bruce, Robert, 113 Edward I, 234 WALNUT,736 timber, 699 VIKINGS Iceland, 349 WALRUS, 736 seals, 616 WAR,737 Armada, Spanish, 38 Caesar, Julius, 125 Crecy, battle of, 188 Cromwell, Oliver, 190 Crusades, 192 Hastings, battle of, 321 Hitler, Adolf, 337 Napoleon Bonaparte, 468 Nelson, Horatio, 472 Roses, wars of the, 595 tanks,680 Trafalgar, battle of, 708 Waterloo, battle of, 740 WARSAW, 737 Poland, 544 WASHINGTON, 738 Congress, 176 U.S.A., 722 WASHINGTON, George, 738 VINEGAR, 731 VIOLIN,731 'cello, 146 Mozart, Wolfgang, 464 musical instruments, 466 VIPER, 731 rattlesnake, 572 snakes, 641 VIRGIL,732 VITAMINS, 732 food, 274 VOICE,733 speech,653 VOLCANO, 733 crater, 187 Etna, 244 Krakatoa, 382 lava, 390 mountains, 463 New Zealand, 478 Pacific Ocean, 502 pumice, 558 Vesuvius, 729 WASPS, 739 insects, 356 VOLE,733 VOTE,734 ballot, 66 parliament, 510 WATER, 739 atoms, 50 chemistry, 154 freezing, 280 hydrogen. 346 irrigation, 360 VULTURE, 734 lakes, 385 oxygen, 502 springs, 657 water supply, 742 WATERLOO, Battle of, 740 George ill, 290 Napoleon Bonaparte, 468 Wellington, duke of, 747 WATER PLANTS, 740- 741 willow, 752 WATER POLO, 741 WATER SUPPLY, 742 dams, 199 tap, 681 WATT, James, 743 Industrial Revolution, 353 steam engine, 663 WAVES, 743 radar,567 radium, 567 sound, 646 WEATHER climate, 164 WEAVING,744 cloth,165 factory, 252 Industrial Revolution, 353 tapestry, 681 textiles, 692 WEDGWOOD, Josiah, 744 pottery, 549 WEEDS, 745 WEEK,745 WEIGHTS and MEA- SURES, 746 balance, 61 WELDING, 747 WELLINGTON, Duke of,747 Waterloo, battle of, 740 WEST INDIES, 747 Columbus, Chris- topher, 173 Jamaica, 364 North America, 483 tropics, 710 WESTMINSTER ABBEY, 748 abbey, 3 VVlIALES, 748-749 dolphin,218 mammals, 425 perfume, 521 porpoise, 547 sea animals, 615 WHEAT, 749-750 Australia, 51 bread,106 Canada, 129 cereals, 148 North America, 483 starch, 662 Winnipeg, 754 'WlITITINGTON,Dick, 750 WILBERFORCE, William, 750 slavery, 638 WILLIAM the CON- QUEROR,751 Domesday Book, 218 Harold, king, 318 Hastings, battle of, 321 manors, 428 Normans, 482 WILLIAM II, 751 WILLIAM ill, 751 James IT, 365 WILLIAM IV, 752 WILLOW, 752 catkins, 143 timber, 699 water plants, 740 WINDMILLS, 752 Zuyder Zee, 768 WINDS, 753 climate, 164 cyclones and anti- cyclones, 197 rainfall, 570 typhoon, 717 WINDSOR, 753 WINE. 754 grapes, 305 WINNIPEG,754 Canada, 129 WIRE,755 cables, 123 needles, 471 pin,534 rope, 594 silver, 634 WIRELESS, 755 B.B.C.,77 loud-speaker, 415 Marconi, Guglielmo. 430 radar, 567 television, 689 valve, 724 WITCHES. 756 Joan of Are, 371 magic, 420 WOLF,756 WOLSEY, Cardinal, 757 Henry VIII, 331 WOOD timber, 699 WOOD-CARVING. 757 WOODPECKER, 758 birds, 90 WOODWIND, 758 musical instruments. 466 orchestra, 497 WOOL,759 cloth, 165 knitting, 380 llama, 409 pen, 518 YOKOHAMA, 763 ZEUS, 766 sheep, 626 Rosetta Stone, 595 Japan, 366 Jupiter, 374 Shetlands, 628 WYCLIFFE, John, 761 YORK,764 Prometheus, 556 spinning, 656 Seven Wonders of the . textiles, 692 Bible, 87 cathedrals, 142 World,621 weaving, 744 YUGOSLAVIA, 764- WORMS, 760 X 765 ZINC, 766 Belgrade, 83 rust, 602 WREN, 760 Serbia,620 ZODIAC birds, 90 X-RAYS, 762 WREN, Sir Christopher, astrology, 46 760-761 Y Z ZOO, 766-767 London, 412 Tower of London, 706 SaintPaul's Cathedral, YEAR,762 ZAMBESI, River, 765 605 calendar, 126 Africa, 10 ZOOLOGY, 767 WRITING, 761 month, 455 Livingstone, David, biology, 90 alphabet, 19 seasons, 616 408 ZULU, 768 Babylon, 55 week, 745 Victoria Falls, 730 books,101 YEAST, 762-763 ZEBRA,765 ZURICH,768 braille, 104 bread, 106 Africa, 10 Switzerland, 678 cuneiform, 195 fermentation, 260 handwriting, 316 ZEPPELIN,765 ZUYDER ZEE, 768 hieroglyphs, 335 YEW, 763 balloons, 65 Holland,338